Operation: SOLDIER
by GoldenFlither
Summary: Numbuhs 1 through 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Soon, they learn that there are single 13yearold ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend. Can the boys protect their girls throughout each obstacle?
1. A Horrid Outlet

_Me: Okay, I have something to say…Don't worry, I'm going to continue Operation: BREAK-UP, but the next chapter's saved on my other computer, and it's busted. So, while I wait for it to work again, I'm going to start this. Enjoy!_

**Kids Next Door - Operation: SOLDIER**

**S**trong  
**O**peratives  
**L**ingering  
**D**efense  
**I**nflexibly  
**E**very  
**R**ace

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romance: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Lizzie/65.3

Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Trying to get out, they learn that there are single 13-year-old ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend, so the Delightful Children set them up to capture Numbuhs 3, 5, 86 and Lizzie. Can the boys protect their girls a_nd_ make it out of the obstacle?

Point: - No romance is more than the other; all couples are equal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1: A Horrid Outlet

Numbuhs 1 through 5 sat in the living room, doing whatever they found that would make their day less boring. Numbuh 1 and 2 were working on some new machine that was going to be called the **SCORPION** standing for '_**S**uper **C**rab **O**perates **R**eassuringly **P**lus **I**t **O**pens** N**etting'_. Numbuhs 3 and 4 were against to each other in some video game called 'Super Racing'. Numbuh 5 sat on the couch, feet on the table, reading a cosmetic magazine. Everything was well enough boring, when suddenly, a mission alert signal rang through the treehouse, and the room went red.

Numbuh 1 was the first to jump up, dropping the wrench he was using, "Kids Next Door, to the Control Room!" With the order, Numbuh 2 dropped his hammer, Numbuh 3 and 4 dropped their controllers, and Numbuh 5 threw aside her magazine. They all stood up and ran to the control room. Numbuh 1 pressed a red button, and Numbuh 65.3 appeared on the screen.

"Sector V Numbuhs 1 through 5 ready for our assigned mission," the leader said confidently, raising the pinkie side of his hand and impelled it to his forehead, along with the rest of Sector V.

Numbuh 65.3 cleared his throat, "Numbuh 1, we've received a message from our top spy Numbuh 47 that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are planning something with a bunch of 13-year-old boys. Yet that's all the information that was notified, so to figure out more data, we-"

"We've been inquired by Numbuh 362 to spend a week at your treehouse to learn more!" The sudden interruption of Numbuh 86's voice yelled out as she appeared next to Numbuh 65.3, "With your '_help_'," She did a quote sign between the word 'help', "we will comprehend the Delightful Children's plan and bring an end to it!"

Numbuh 65.3 had a look of uncertainty in his expression, "Uh…yes. What she said."

Numbuh 1 spoke to the received information, "So, it's just going to be you two, or is there going to be another Sector joining us on this mission?"

Numbuh 65.3 was about to reply until Numbuh 86 spoke before him, "Just myself and Numbuh 65.3. We can never trust your Sector alone." From behind Numbuh 1, Numbuh 4's mumbling came clear enough for only Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 5 to hear.

This time, Numbuh 65.3 was able to continue without another interruption, "Numbuh 86 and I will be at the treehouse in about 15 minutes, so prepare for us. Over and out." And with that, the screen went fuzzy.

Numbuh 1 turned around to his teammates, "Well team, it looked like we're going to be having guests. So let's get this place as clean as we can get it in 15 minutes."

Soon Numbuhs 1 through 5 were scattered all over the treehouse, doing whatever they could do to get the place as spotless as could be in the time they had.

…

About 14 minutes later, all the Kids Next Door members of Sector V were seated in the living room, waiting for a ring of the doorbell. Numbuh 1 was the only one pacing back and forth, hands behind his back, while the rest of the team sat on each of the three couches. Abruptly, the doorbell rang, startling the patient kids (except Numbuh 3, who kept jumping up and down in her seat, causing Numbuh 4 to get even more impatient) Numbuh 1 quickly made his way to the door. He turned the knob and the door opened, revealing Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 65.3.

"Welcome, operatives." Numbuh 1 said as politely as he could, "Please come in." and he stepped out of the way for them to enter.

Numbuh 86, who was the first to walk in, didn't say anything to him. Numbuh 65.3 walked in behind her, and actually thanked him. Numbuh 1 shut the door and walked after them.

"Numbuh 362 gave direct orders for us to get to work immediately. First off, we must send two of our best stealth operatives into the Delightful Children's mansion to retrieve more information. Once that commission is completed, then we will prepare a plan of our own to stop those Delightfuls." Numbuh 86 turned to face Numbuh 5 directly, "of course we've identified that you are going in. Joining me, to be exact."

"You?" Numbuh 2 claimed, causing Numbuh 4 to snicker. Numbuh 86 turned rapidly, giving a glare to the pilot and Aussie, causing them to instantly stop.

The red-head inhaled to continued, yet was instantly interrupted by a ring of the doorbell. She growled manically, "What is it now!" she roared as Numbuh 2 made his way to the door. He opened the door, revealing the least wanted person at that moment.

"Lizzie? What are you doing here?" Numbuh 1 cried and ran to the door, shoving Numbuh 2 away as he started to snicker with Numbuh 4.

Lizzie chuckled, "I'm here to shove through your garbage. Why do you think I'm here, I'm here to see you!" And, without being invited in, she walked past Numbuh 1, leaving him blank-faced as she greeted everyone, "Oh," she declared when noticing Numbuh 65.3, "hi Herbert." She was blushing now, not very visibly.

Numbuh 65.3 was blushing too, not too noticeably, but enough for someone to see, "Hi Lizzie." Lizzie didn't seem to notice his blushing.

Numbuh 86 cut short the blush party, "This is no time for girlfriends, Nigel!" she cried out, instantly snapping the two out of their dream. Numbuh 1 came up to the rest of the group, turning to Lizzie first thing.

"Lizzie listen, we have a mission to accomplish, and we can't afford any interruptions." He said.

"But Nigie, you never have time for me." Lizzie snapped back, looking at him. Nigel sighed and was about to reply, but suddenly…

The treehouse started to shake. The eight kids looked around the room rapidly, watching the walls shake hysterically. Numbuhs 3 and 4 clutched on to each other, Numbuh 86 grasped onto Numbuh 2's back for her own support (for a reason, too offensive to say) Numbuh 5 gripped on the couch next to her, Numbuh 1 doing the same. Lizzie wasn't able to hold on to anything in time, so she fell on her butt and supported herself with her hands. Numbuh 65.3 clutched onto a desk at his right.

"What's happening!" Numbuh 3 cried over the sound of crashing objects and collapsing glass.

"It's and earthquake!" Numbuh 2 shouted back, watching the picture framed of Sector V fall from the wall and the glass cover crash into pieces. He looked over his shoulder to check on Numbuh 86, only to find her safe, yet frightened, which was very rare to see. He stabled himself so she wouldn't fall over.

Over the kids' heads, they heard an even bigger crash. Instantly looking up, they saw the roof broke open, and pieces of wood were beginning to fall down towards them.

"Get down!" Numbuh 1 cried and the eight confused kids ducked down, Numbuhs 3 and 4 clutching each other tighter while doing so. Soon, when it seemed as all the wood had fallen, they all looked up, trying to focus even from the rapid shaking of the treehouse. Clearly catching what was there, they all gasped at the sight of, what seemed a giant black hole. A sudden suction began to form from the hole, causing many objects to fly up. Numbuh 3 and Lizzie screamed and Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, 5, 86 and 65.3 just stared in complete shock. Lizzie, who wasn't holding on to anything as she sat on the wooden floor, clasped onto Numbuh 65.3's legs, which were closest to her other than Numbuh 1. Numbuh 2 grabbed onto another couch across from the one Numbuhs 1 and 5 held for support, which supporting Numbuh 86 as well. Numbuh 3 and 4 both grabbed the other couch between the two.

Suddenly, an even louder scream came from Numbuh 86. All heads turned to see that her feet were coming off the ground, and she was about to fly away.

"Numbuh 86!" Numbuh 2 screamed, surprising everyone, as he grabbed both her hands as she flew feet up in the air now. She wasn't screaming, she wasn't making a sound. She was staring down at Numbuh 2 with a look of horror, which wasn't something you see everyday. Numbuh 2 felt his hand gripped on the back of the couch beginning to slip. Getting a better grip, he soon realized that his hand clutching the red-head's hand was slipping now. Numbuh 2 was confused, in a frightened way.

Numbuh 86 screamed when she felt his hand slipping off of hers. Numbuh 2 got so startled that his fingers suddenly unclamped themselves off the couch. Numbuh 2 and 86 screamed all the way through their suction into the black hole, vanishing from the eyes of the remaining six kids. They all stared at the hole with wide eyes filled with terror, especially Lizzie and Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 3's impulsive screamed caused Numbuhs 1, 4, 5, 65.3 and Lizzie to glance over at her, watching in even more terror as she, too began to float up into the air. Yet Numbuh 4, who was even more terrified than Numbuh 3, was in excess of startled that he accidentally let go of the couch. They both screamed, just as Numbuhs 2 and 86 did, as they too flew up, higher and higher, until they were out of sight. This just caused Numbuh 1, who continued to stare up in shock at the black hole as did everyone else, to get closer to Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 65.3 to slowly place an arm around Lizzie. To their surprise, the black hole began to get smaller and soon disappear. Everything was quiet now.

"What's happening now?" Lizzie demanded in a quivering voice, and everyone very slowly let go of what they held for support. But before being able to take their hands off of the objects, another earthquake began to form. Their hands instantly clamped onto the objects again, trepidation holding up on them again. Lizzie was clutching Numbuh 65.3 harder than ever and Numbuhs 1 and 5 stared at each other with terror.

Suddenly, the wood floor was shaking rapidly, three times as hard as before. They all looked down, gasping as they saw the wood of the floor beginning to break up, very slowly at first. Lizzie screamed after the floor was completely broken, now a 30 meter hole right in the middle of the room. The four kids, fortunately, were right at the edge, safe enough not to fall in. But their luck was quickly snatched away as they saw another black hole at the bottom before being able to see any part of the lower floor. The suction started again and the four frightened kids had to hold on harder than ever.

Now it was Numbuh 5's turn to scream as her feet slid and she fell on her back, soon being dragged towards the hole of missing wood. Before long, when she was about to fall in, Numbuh 1 jumped and grabbed her arms, holding onto her for her dear life, or wherever that hole would take them. They both looked down and watched as more pieces of wood broke off the edges and flew into the black opening that would lead them to anywhere they couldn't imagine, but they just hoped it wasn't death.

Numbuh 5 screamed again as her arms slipped out of grip and her whole body went over the edge. Numbuh 1 panicked and he quickly grabbed her right hand. Now the dark skinned girl was hanging over the edge of the gap, a bald British boy keeping her from going in. Numbuh 65.3 and Lizzie were terrified as they watched the two leaders of Sector V trying to get themselves back to safety.

Numbuh 1 didn't listen to Lizzie cry out his name with fright. He didn't even seem to notice, he was busy trying to get Numbuh 5 back up on the ledge. All of a sudden, the wooden floorboard Numbuh 1 kneeled under collapsed and Numbuh 1 fell in. The two screamed as they fell deeper and deeper, disappearing into the black outlet.

Lizzie screamed for her Nigel as she let go of Numbuh 65.3's legs and slowly crawling towards the edge of the safe line. Numbuh 65.3 was alarmed, enough to let go as well and fall down onto his butt. They both screamed as the energy increased, and before they knew it, they were over the ledge. As soon as they disappeared, the hole got smaller, until it was gone.

* * *

_  
Me: Well, it might be awhile before I continue this, cuz of Operation: BREAK-UP. HORRAY MY STUPID COMPUTERS WORKING AGAIN! Anywayz, R&R plz._


	2. Underground?

_Me: Enjoy!_

**Kids Next Door - Operation: SOLDIER**

**S**trong  
**O**peratives  
**L**ingering  
**D**efense  
**I**nflexibly  
**E**very  
**R**ace

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romance: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Lizzie/65.3

Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Trying to get out, they learn that there are single 13-year-old ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend, so the Delightful Children set them up to capture Numbuhs 3, 5, 86 and Lizzie. Can the boys protect their girls a_nd_ make it out of the obstacle?

………

Point: - No romance is more than the other; all couples are equal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2: Underground?

"Ugh…" Moans were heard from eight kids as they all pushed themselves off of the soft material they lay of. "Wha…what happened?" Numbuh 3 asked whoever that heard her. She looked around wherever they were, along with everyone else, "And where are we?"

"I…I don't know." Numbuh 1 replied as he stood up and brushed the dust off of his shorts and sleeves. Everyone else followed his example, "We seem to be in some sort of, solid dirt room or something…"

"Solid dirt room!" Numbuh 86 screamed from behind the leader of Sector V, "Ugh! Could you stupid boys get any stupider!"

"Only Numbuh 2," Numbuh 4 replied from behind her, Numbuh 2 sending a glare his way from Numbuh 86's side. Numbuh 86 did the same thing a second later and Numbuh 4 almost jumped back.

"This is no joking matter, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 86 yelled out and walked up to one of the dirt walls, placing a hand on top of it. Her eyes followed up the dirt walls and to the dirt ceiling, "I don't know where we are, but all I know is that we have to get out of…" she trailed off as she and the others felt a low rumble of the floor.

"Great, now what?" Lizzie demanded as the floor shook harder and harder every second that ticked by. Suddenly, a small hologram of…the Delightful Children.

"Oh, so it's you creeps behind all this." Numbuh 4 cried out, glaring at the hologram as the dirt room slowly relaxed until it was finally still again. The eight irritated kids watched as a smirk began to form on each of their faces.

"Yes, we're the creeps behind all this." They repeated, and Numbuh 4 almost jumped at them (their holograms, stupid!) "Welcome to our obstruction route, Kids Next Door…and um…" They looked over Numbuhs 1's and 65.3's shoulders to see Lizzie hiding behind the two. "…and Lizzie…"

"Tha obstruction woit?" Numbuh 4 cried out, staring at them directly.

"The obstruction route, Wallabee." The Delightfuls replied, frowning at him, "You all must go through a great underground obstacle to-"

"Underground!" All eight confused kids said at the same time.

"Yes, underground…" They replied, grinning even wider.

"What kind of obstacles?" Numbuh 1 asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Oh many types," The Delightfuls responded, "There's cave ins, volcanic bridges, shooting arrows, maybe a few monsters…" they trailed off, meaning that there was much more.

"M-Monsters?" Lizzie stammered, hiding closer to both Numbuhs 1 and 65.3.

The Delightful Children nodded their heads with their smirks still on their expressions, "Oh, and we can't forget our main challenge." They stated, straightening up.

The eight kids all raised their brows at the same time, "What's that?" Numbuh 86 demanded.

"Well, there are a few 13 year old male ninjas loitering around these tunnels, and these boys are…if we must say it…" They each formed their thumb and index finger into the shape of an 'L' "Losers," They exclaimed and lowered their hands, "They're desperate for girlfriends, so for you four girls…" They all looked around for the girls, seeing that both boys and girls expressions were rather alarmed, "We suggest we watch your back."

Numbuh 3 clutched Numbuh 4's arm, Numbuh 2 stepped up closer to Numbuh 86, Lizzie grabbed onto Numbuh 1's and Numbuh 65.3's arm, and Numbuh 1 somehow inched closer to Numbuh 5. Numbuh 1 was the first to reply to the Delightfuls' declaration, "Well, Delightful Dorks. It seems that you can't get any more despicable…"

"Thank you, Nigel." They said, grinning wider, "Oh, and here's your first obstacle. Chow." And without giving anyone else a chance to reply to that, the hologram disappeared.

Suddenly, the floor began to shake again, but this time the dirt on the walls began to slide off, and crumples of dirt fell off the ceiling and hit the floor.

"Oh no, the first cave in!" Numbuh 86 cried over the noise.

"Look!" Numbuh 5 shouted, pointing at what seemed a small opening in the dirt wall. "That must be the way out!"

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Numbuh 4 yelled out to his friends, first to run to the opening, dragging Numbuh 3 behind him. Numbuh 4 stopped next to the hole and waited for Numbuh 3 to run to his side. She climbed in, and fell out on her back through the other side, which the floor remained still.

Numbuh 4 turned back to his friends and Lizzie (he's not her friend, you know.) who were just standing there looking at him, "Well, do yeuh wanna just stand there or make it out've here alive?" He demanded.

They soon all ran to the hole, but a large root was sticking out of the ground, unknowing to Lizzie. She ran, got her foot stuck in the root, and fell face flat. "Help!" She cried for anybody.

Hearing this scream, Numbuh 65.3 was the first to react, followed by Numbuh 1, then Numbuh 5. "Lizzie!" Numbuh 1 and 65.3 cried out over the rumble of the floor. Numbuh 5 turned around to see Numbuh 4 climbing into the hole, an impatient waiting Numbuh 86 stomping her foot on the dirt ground. She turned back around to see Numbuh 65.3 trying to get Lizzie back onto her feet, Numbuh 1 staring and doing nothing.

Numbuh 65.3 turned to Numbuhs 1 and 5 as Lizzie got to her feet, his arm supporting her, "You guys, go! We'll be there!" After a second of hesitation, Numbuh 1 was the first to turn around and run to the hole, grabbing Numbuh 5's arm and half dragging half running with her along the way. Lizzie was finally stabilized and the two ran towards the hole, watching Numbuh 2 finally make it through the hole and Numbuh 5 climbing in after him. When she was through, Numbuh 1 hopped in and fell out the other way with Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, 5, and 86. Numbuh 65.3 helped Lizzie in to the hole and out the other way. Just before the whole place collapsed, Numbuh 65.3 was through the hole. They all covered their heads as they heard the crash of dirt and clouds of dust storming out of their escape hole.

* * *

_Me: I know this chapter looks sort of rushed, and I'm sorry for that. Anywayz, R&R please!_


	3. The Hallway of Aversion

_Me: Um…yeah…please read it…oh, and thanks to the reviewers! You people make me happy!_

**Kids Next Door - Operation: SOLDIER**

**S**trong  
**O**peratives  
**L**ingering  
**D**efense  
**I**nflexibly  
**E**very  
**R**ace

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romance: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Lizzie/65.3

Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Trying to get out, they learn that there are single 13-year-old ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend, so the Delightful Children set them up to capture Numbuhs 3, 5, 86 and Lizzie. Can the boys protect their girls a_nd_ make it out of the obstacle?

………

Point: - No romance is more than the other; all couples are equal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3: The Hallway of Aversion

As the floating dust settled onto the dirt floor, a three second pause was stretched over the eight kids. Numbuh 86 was the first to look up at their surroundings, followed by Numbuh 1, then following the rest of the group.

"I-Is it over?" Lizzie faltered, clutching her Nigel by the arm as he stood up and brushed the dust off his shirt with his free hand. The other six kids did the same.

Numbuh 2, last to stand up, replied to Lizzie's question, "I don't think it's even started yet." He spoke, looking around where they had landed as everyone else did. It was just as the other room; all dirt walls, floors, and ceiling. It was underground, what did they expect? Although it was much larger than the room they were just in. The ceiling extended in height three times as much as the other room. The walls were stretched no more than it did in the collapsed dirt room. Though there was a long, narrow, dirt hallway that led in the same direction Numbuh 3's eyes were focused on.

"So…are we supposed to go through there?" She asked, curiously.

Numbuh 65.3 turned around and made note of the hallway as well, and he gave her a reassuring grin, "Don't worry, Numbuh 3, nothing's going to happen. It's just a hallway, am I right?" Numbuh 3 looked at him, surely not completely convinced.

"Right, Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 86 stopped in mid-saying and stared at Lizzie, who still clutched Numbuh 1's arm, "and Lizzie…let's move out!" And the Kids Next Door…and Lizzie…walked towards whatever next venture they would have to face.

Five faces unseen by the shadows watched as the eight children walked to their next risk.

…

"Well, at least nothing bad happened so far." Numbuh 2 pointed out as they walked through the hallway, clumped in fear of the worst. Lizzie's hand was still gripped onto Numbuh 1's red-sleeve covered arm. Sometimes, Numbuh 5 would glance over at Lizzie's chubby little hands on Numbuh 1's and frown with annoyance. One of those times, Numbuh 4 had noticed. He already knew about Numbuh 5's crush on him. He had chuckled under his breath, yet just received a huge headache from Numbuh 5's fist thrusted at his head. It had taken about a minute or two for the pain to disappear.

The group just walked, in silence, but it didn't last long before they heard a loud click behind both walls. They all stopped, "What was that?" Numbuh 3 asked, quietly. Nobody replied; all just stared at a small silver tube that was sticking out of the wall. A hole in the middle of made it seem as if it was about to fire something at the wall across it. It was turning around in rings.

"Don't move," Numbuh 1 instructed, quietly just incase of a sound detector, "It might shoot something." Even though the others already knew that, they stepped back. Numbuhs 3, 4, 65.3, and Lizzie, who were in the back, took one more step back than the others.

They all watched, after spinning about 6 or 7 times, as the tube suddenly stopped. It stood still for a few seconds. Just as they all thought it was safe, and Lizzie was about to say something, a green laser suddenly shot out of the silver cylinder. It hit the wall across from it, causing the Kids Next Door gasp, and Lizzie jump. But it wasn't just one ball of green glow; it was a line of emerald light, shining from one end of the hallway to the other.

Lizzie was frightened, but the Kids Next Door were grinning. Was this supposed to be one of the obstacles, or were they just doing this for their own entertainment? Piece of cake!

But soon their smugs were slapped off when they saw two more tubes slowly insert themselves out of the dirt walls, one on each side. One was a meter higher than the first tube and the other was a third of a meter lower. The same thing happened: a long green laser shot out of each of them, now making it not too easy for them to get through.

"Oh great." Numbuh 5 said, breaking the silence, "We just had the think too soon."

"How are we supposed to get though that?" Numbuh 2 exclaimed, staring at Numbuhs 1, 86 and 65.3. The three just stared at each other in bewilderment, unknowing on how to respond.

"Well…maybe it's harmless. Maybe the Delightful Children just made it look deadly so it would slow us down." He looked over at Numbuh 86, "Maybe we should test it."

"Good idea, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 86 approved, "Care to do the honors?"

"There's gotta be another way other than killing each other." Numbuh 5 said, staring at Numbuh 86. She then turned to Numbuh 2 and walked up to him. Numbuh 2 got a little nervous as Numbuh 5 grabbed his shirt sleeve. Before Numbuh 2 could ask what she was doing, Numbuh 5 pulled as hard as she could, causing half of his sleeve to rip right off.

Numbuh 2 gasped, "Hey! Why the heck did you do that!" He demanded, not angrily, just confusingly. Without replying, Numbuh 5 slowly walked to the green lasers. Now they all (except Lizzie, who was still clutching Numbuh 1's arm) knew what she was trying to do, as in following Numbuh 1's suggestion.

"Be careful, Numbuh 5." She heard Numbuh 1 say from behind her, an obvious hint of concern filled in his voice. She pretended not to hear as she slowly stretched her hand with Numbuh 2's sleeve out to the bright green light. She felt herself tense up as the sleeve got closer and closer. To be safe, as soon as the sleeve touched the green laser, she let go.

They all gasped as they saw the blue cloth glow white in the line of green light, as if getting electrocuted. In fact, it was getting electrocuted. Numbuh 5 took a step back, still about 10 steps away from where the group stood in shock. They watched with wide eyes as, after about five seconds later, it dropped to the floor. It was completely black, and even if touched it would turn to ashes. They all stared at it, and after another five seconds, Numbuh 86 broke the silence.

"Still care to do the honors or a second test, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 1 just glared.

…

"Come on, Numbuh 4! You can do it!" Numbuh 3 cried out. They all watched as Numbuh 4 lay on his back, slowly, very slowly, crawling underneath the small space. It was big enough for him to fit, but he was afraid to accidentally jump up and hit the laser. He didn't want to think about that, but it was the only thing on his mind as he continued to slowly crawl through.

"You and your cruddy plans, Numbuh 5." Numbuh 4 grumbled.

Numbuh 5 grinned down at him, "Thank you."

Giggles spread through the group. Numbuh 86, however, didn't find it funny. "No joke, both of you! Hurry it up, you stupid boy! We gotta get out of here to, you know!" Numbuh 4 remained silent.

Suddenly, Numbuh 5 looked up at the green lasers in front of her, an expression of thought lying atop of her face. Numbuh 1 looked at her and noticed this.

"Numbuh 5, is something wrong?" He asked her. After a second, Numbuh 5 turned to him with a raised brow.

"Numbuh 1, if these lasers are deadly, then wouldn't they burn through the walls? Like right through, causing the place to…"

She, once again, trailed off at the feeling of a rumble through the floors. The dirt walls began to crumble, just as it did in the other room.

"Man, what's with the Delightfuls and their earthquakes?" Numbuh 2 exclaimed as a larger piece of dirt came down from the ceiling and hit the top green laser. Numbuh 4 saw it burn and fall to the soiled floor, practically black instead of light brown. He panicked as he felt his body go up and down with the shaking of the floor. Now, he was really afraid that his stomach would bounce up and hit the laser, and…you know what next.

"Numbuh 4, hurry up and go!" Numbuh 65.3 cried out, reminding everyone about getting out instead of watching the walls loosen its grip on the dirt. Numbuh 4, rushing himself, crawled out from under the laser lines. Surprising himself, he didn't see a scorched mark on his body, shirt, or anything. He grinned as he stared down at his burnt free body.

"Go, Numbuh 3 go!" Numbuh 86 cried out, watching as Numbuh 3 got on her back and quickly crawled through. She didn't even have to hesitate for a body part to get through. Probably because of the fact that anyone, if they wanted to, was allowed to draw her as a stick person, mainly because she was one in real life.

Once Numbuh 3 was through, Numbuh 86 went onto her back and crawled through. Not as easily as Numbuh 3, yet not as hard as Numbuh 4. It took at least four or five seconds to get through. Numbuh 2 tried his best not to look down at her flipped skirt.

Numbuh 1, instead of himself or Numbuh 5 going next, turned to look at Numbuhs 2, 65.3 and Lizzie. There was no way they could fit through the small opening. There had to be some other way.

Numbuh 5 could tell by the British boy's expression on what he was thinking. "Maybe we could somehow get them _over_ the top laser." Numbuh 1 turned to her then to the opening at the top of the three green lines of light. There was a major gap between the top laser and the ceiling. Defiantly enough room to fit even all three of them at the same time. Although Numbuh 1 felt safer making them go one at a time.

He turned around to the three oversized kids, "We're going to give you a boost up to the top, and you guys have to be _very_ careful you don't hit that green laser." He looked at Lizzie when he spoke the last words, "Okay, Lizzie?"

Lizzie looked at him, fright filling her eyes. "I…I don't know, Nigel. I mean, it's sort of a small gap, and I can't…"

"You have to try, Lizzie." Numbuh 1 stated, staring into her lens-covered eyes. Not with sympathy, nor with a smile. Just the serious, stubborn face she wished he never learned how to make. She frowned.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 86 was getting more impatient by the second, "Hello! There are some of us why want to get out of here before the place collapses!" The two turned around to face her on the other side of the lasers, snapping back to reality, (well, Lizzie at least…).

Suddenly, a slightly larger rumble rang through the floors, causing larger pieces of dirt to fall from the ceiling. They all let out a shriek, and ducked down to protect themselves from any pieces hitting them.

As everything settled down to the normal rumble, Numbuh 1 continued, "Okay Lizzie, me and Numbuh 5 are going to boost you up to the top, and you have to jump over that top laser. As you're in the air, crouch down into a ball and you'll land softly. The dirt floor is soft enough not to harm you much. Understand?" Numbuh 1 stared at her as she nodded her head in understanding, "Good, Numbuh 5, come give me a hand."

As Numbuhs 1 and 5 stood holding their hands as a platform for each of Lizzie's feet, Lizzie felt the tension of what could happen. She tried to shake it off for her Nigie and walked to them. Grabbing each of their shoulders, she lifted her first foot up onto Numbuh 1's plat formed hands. Then she did the same on Numbuh 5's. Soon, when she signaled she was ready, the two leaders of Sector V hoisted her, her head almost hitting the ceiling. She stared at the top laser that was at her knees. What if she didn't make it?

"Hurry up, Lizzie!" Numbuh 1 called up to her, struggling to hold her up. Numbuh 5 was having the same trouble. Lizzie closed her eyes and jumped.

Once she felt that she had flown farther than where the bar was, she crouched down. Eyes shutting tighter and tighter, she flew and waited for ground. It finally came and, just as Numbuh 1 said, it was luckily soft enough not to harm her. She rolled for a second or two until it came to a halt.

She opened her eyes, only to see the three thinner kids that already were on the other side. They were all looking at her with grins of satisfaction.

"Not bad fo' a cruddy fat girl." Numbuh 4 pointed out, and Numbuh 3 nudged him.

Suddenly, the same sudden durable rumble came up again. They all shrieked once again and ducked down. Only this time, a rock the size of tennis ball came and hit Numbuh 86 on the head. She shrieked even louder and fell to her knees.

"Numbuh 86!" They all cried out, Numbuh 2's voice the loudest. The round pilot of Sector V ran up to Numbuhs 1 and 5, giving them a signal to boost him up. They did as they were…um…signaled…and made their hands a platform again. He quickly climbed on, and they boosted him up. They seemed to have even more trouble with him than with Lizzie.

Ignoring the wiggling, he quickly bent his knees and pushed himself off of the plat formed hands. He crouched down and landed, rolling just as Lizzie did. He pushed himself up off the ground and rushed to Numbuh 86's side, who was also supported by Numbuhs 3 and 4.

After Numbuh 65.3 was on the other side, Numbuh 1 told Numbuh 5 to go under the laser. Soon, she was through, and Numbuh 1 followed. When standing up, Numbuh 1 looked at his fellow operatives…and Lizzie, "Let's get out of here!" He shouted and the ones seated next to Numbuh 86 (who by the way was still in pain) pushed themselves off the ground and stood up. Numbuh 2 helped Numbuh 86 up and they all ran through the continuous narrow hallway. They were all panicked as they ran through the, what seemed like, endless hallway. But soon, merrily for them, they saw the opening in which the hallway ended. This just made them all go faster. It was really hard to keep themselves steady through the quaking of the floors.

Another sudden strong shaking occurred throughout the hallway. This wasn't really good for them, obviously, because they almost lost their balance. One of them, however, did. As the shaking took place, Numbuh 5 lost her poised positioning completely and fell on her back. They all skidded to a halt and looked back at the troubled girl.

"Numbuh 5!" only five of them screamed, one of the voices defiantly Numbuh 1's. He was the first and only one to run back for her.

Lizzie, however, didn't accept this. "Nigel, come back! You could get hurt!"

Numbuh 1 didn't say anything, didn't stop, didn't change his mind at all. He ran to her side and grasped on to her arm, helping her back to her feet. As soon as she was, they both ran towards the group, Lizzie the least satisfied. When the two kids' next step was in the middle of where the others stood, they ran with them. As soon as they stepped out of the hallway, they all fell to their knees and ducked down. Numbuh 4 fell over Numbuh 3 to support her, as did Numbuh 2 to Numbuh 86, who still had the pain in her head. Numbuh 65.3 and Lizzie fell on their knees, side by side. Numbuh 1 was clutching Numbuh 5's hand tighter and tighter with every nanosecond of the collapsing walls of the hallway. Soon, the whole hallway was just a pile of dirt, ending at Numbuh 3's and 4's feet.

* * *

_Me: Wow, I'm really into earthquakes. Anyway I really hope you like it. I think this chappie might have been a little OOC, but can you guys tell me if it is? I dunno…Anywayz, R&R please!_


	4. Meeting the Ninjas Part 1

_Me: Um…yeah…please read it…oh, and thanks to the reviewers!_

**Kids Next Door - Operation: SOLDIER**

**S**trong  
**O**peratives  
**L**ingering  
**D**efense  
**I**nflexibly  
**E**very  
**R**ace

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romance: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Lizzie/65.3

Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Trying to get out, they learn that there are single 13-year-old ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend, so the Delightful Children set them up to capture Numbuhs 3, 5, 86 and Lizzie. Can the boys protect their girls a_nd_ make it out of the obstacle?

………

Point: - No romance is more than the other; all couples are equal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 4: Meeting the Ninjas (Part 1)

Numbuh 86 was the first on her feet out of Numbuh 2's protection, "Don't just stand there, you fools! We've got to keep going!"

They all slowly stood up, eventually realizing their positions. Numbuh 4 threw himself away from Numbuh 3 (blushing), Numbuh 1 instantly let go of Numbuh 5's hand (blushing), and Numbuh 65.3 took a small step away from Lizzie (………blushing).

Numbuh 1, after settling for his surroundings, turned to the group, "He's right, team. We should move out before another quake begins." Even Lizzie was able to tell the annoyance in his voice. What was it with The Delightful Children and their earthquakes?

So, as soon as everyone was up and in shape, they walked through the room they had just entered. All sixteen eyes were wandering around the dirt walls, dirt ceiling, and dirt floors. They all thought back to when the Delightfuls explained what there was going to be. There were cave ins (already though that). Volcanic bridges (still waiting for), shooting arrows (still waiting for), monsters (they could wait as long as they wanted), and…ninjas? Where were they?

The ironic thing was that, after these thoughts came through, a sharp metal object came and rammed into the dirt floor, an inch away from Numbuh 1's feet. Lizzie shrieked, and the others gasped. All looked up to see where it had come from. Their eyes grew wide when they saw someone, not too much bigger than any of them, standing on one of the edges of the dirt walls. He wore a black leather suit that was tight against his body and a black belt and mask covered him as well. Yet, he wasn't the only one. There were dozens of them, all over the edges of the dirt walls. Poising themselves ready for battle gave the cowardly kids of the eight chills. Yet they all (except Lizzie) glared and did the same.

Numbuh 65.3 suddenly paused all body movements to think. Think back to what the Delightful Children said. 13-year-old _ninjas_ desperate for girlfriends…ninjas…desperate for girlfriends…they were the ninjas after the girls.

The warriors did flips down from the edges of the walls and landed on the level of the eight kids. Numbuh 4 was one to step in front of Numbuh 3 as he saw one of the ninjas lay eyes on her. They all watched with glares as the ninjas landed on their level and took slow steps towards them.

Once they were all settled, a tall one stepped up to them. He reached at the back of his neck and pulled the end of the mask. The eight kids looked at him. He wasn't the most handsome boy they'd ever met, but he wasn't the ugliest either. He had big brown eyes, a little tanned, and tangled black hair. "My, such lovely young woman you have there, good gentleman." He spoke, in an Italian accent.

Numbuh 1 stepped up to the tall young teenager, his eyes narrowed, "We know what you want, _teenager_. Why can't you just find some girls that are at least interested? Because our girls don't." His eyes got narrower as he spoke.

The dark ninja frowned at him, "Because no one has ever found us interesting. Our hearts have been shredded when we find out that our ex-girlfriends were cheating on us or using us for their own selfish needs." He looked over Numbuh 1's shoulder at the four girls with nervous expressions, "When we met with the Delightful Children, they told us that they would help us get our own girls to love us."

"There's only one thing yeuh cruddy teenagers forgot, cruddy teenagers!" Numbuh 4 shouted, catching everyone's attention. "These girls don't love ya! So drop it!"

The tall ninja grinned at him and stepped away from Numbuh 1 and to Numbuh 4, "You didn't let me finish, my good chum." He said taking another step. "You see, as we spoke with them, we noticed a large machine behind them. They told us that it was a mind controller, or more like a brainwashing machine. It was to be shot at the girls, and the first male to be met with her eyes, they will fall in love with him instantly."

"What!" The group of kids cried out, Numbuh 4 clutching Numbuh 3's hand without noticing.

"I do believe you heard me." The Italian ninja said, grinning, "Now, if you gentlemen will excuse us. We'll be taking your lovely ladies."

"No way!" Numbuh 1 cried out, stepping in front of a shocked Numbuh 5, "You are not to come near our girls!"

The teenager stepped up to Numbuh 1, so that now they were face to face, "I don't think that will be necessary." And with that, he grabbed Numbuh 1 by the collar and hauled him aside. Before Numbuh 1 was tossed a long distance away from the ninja and Numbuh 5, he grabbed the ninja by the black leather front of his shirt. The ninjas went wild.

* * *

_Me: I know this chapter was really bad and short, but I'm stressing for this unit test and my mum and sis are screaming at each other so i can't concentrate on my story or studying! AAAAAHHHH! Anywayz R&R plz!_


	5. Meeting the Ninjas Part 2

_Me: Sorry it took so long! Buzy Buzy Buzy me! Anywayz, Enjoy!_

**Kids Next Door - Operation: SOLDIER**

**S**trong  
**O**peratives  
**L**ingering  
**D**efense  
**I**nflexibly  
**E**very  
**R**ace

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romance: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Lizzie/65.3

Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Trying to get out, they learn that there are single 13-year-old ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend, so the Delightful Children set them up to capture Numbuhs 3, 5, 86 and Lizzie. Can the boys protect their girls and make it out of the obstacle?

……………

Point: - No romance is more than the other; all couples are equal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 5: Meeting the Ninjas (Part 2)

_3/4's POV_

Numbuh 3 backed up as she watched the 2 tall black-suited teenagers advancing towards her. Her whimpers came out quieter than a pin dropping on the floor. Before they could touch her, Numbuh 4's foot rammed into one of them, hitting the other ninja along the way. When they were both lying and moaning on the floor, Numbuh 4 ran to Numbuh 3 and stood in front of her, back facing her. She didn't react negatively, she knew why. Watching the ninjas getting up and pulling out swords sort of gave it all away. She whined silently and hid closer behind Numbuh 4.

The Aussie glared as he watched the teenagers pull out their weapons, yet a small grin forming on his lips. "Yeuh really think that cruddy swords ahr gunna threaten me ta hand ova Numbuh 3." He said, preparing for his move.

The two masked teens glanced at each other, grinning, then back at Numbuh 4 "Actually, we were thinking more along the lines of death." They said, proceeding with their steel.

Before they could get three steps at him, Numbuh 4 jumped into the air. Doing a couple flips in the air, his feet went directly at them when gravity took its turn. The two teens screeched before getting knocked to the ground. Numbuh 4 spun around to face Numbuh 3, "Numbuh 3, run!"

The Japanese girl quickly made a dash, Numbuh 4 running behind her.

_1/5 POV_

Numbuh 5 just watched as her leader and the leading ninja kept the fist fight going on. She was backing up as her eyes traveled back and forth. She didn't want her leader to get hurt.

The tall Italian teen, while Numbuh 1 held his just knocked fist, quickly threw a punch at his face. Numbuh 1 flew onto his back, knocking back a sword that was lying on he ground. He looked back to see it just a foot away from him and grinned. Looking up, he noticed the teen coming at him, aiming the tip of his weapon at his neck. He gulped, afraid that he'd be sliced before he could even grab the sword beside him.

"Keep away from our women, dear boy." The teen said, moving the point of his steel weapon a little closer to Numbuh 1's chest. "We will be needing them for needs of our own." Only a millimeter away, the large sword would pierce into his upper body. Numbuh 1, unnoticed by the teenager, slowly reached for the sword. He glanced at Numbuh 5, seeing that she knew what he was about to do. She grinned at him.

Numbuh 1 spoke at the Italian's statement, "What fun would it be, even for you, to just hand them over without a fight?" And after he said that, the British boy swiped the sword from the dirt floor and swooshed it at the ninja's. The Italian boy gasped as his sword was flung to the side, too far for him to go after it.

He looked at the British boy holding the foil point at him. He smiled, "You have skills, my dear boy." He said. He suddenly jumped back and did a backwards somersault. As in the air, he reached down up down up down up (A/N: you get my point) into his pockets and grabbed two blades.

Landing on his feet, he karate-chopped the air with both blade-holding hands and posed into a ready-for-battle pose. Numbuh 1 grinned back, having something else in mind, "You are serious about a sword fight, aren't you?" And before the ninja could respond, Numbuh 1 thrusted the sword into the dirt ground and quickly jumped onto the two handles. The ninja tried to rush at him, blades ahead, but Numbuh 1 was faster. He jumped into the air, did a few somersaults for show, and landed an front of Numbuh 5.

The leader, before running, glanced back at the ninja to see what he would do. He saw him running at him with the blades, screaming the way boys do when their running to someone and trying to hurt them. Just at the right place, Numbuh 1 spun around with his foot in the air and kicked the ninja at the side. He flew and rolled on the dirt floor.

Before he had a chance to get up, Numbuhs 1 and 5 ran.

_2/86 POV_

Numbuh 2 glared at the 3 ninjas, and they glared back. They walked around in circles, just like the wrestlers do in the rings. Numbuh 86 was dragging herself behind Numbuh 2, hands clutching the back of his one-sleeve shirt.

"Okay, blubber boy." The tallest masked ninja said, making the circle smaller. "Let us see your skills."

"Okay, stupid teenager." Numbuh 2 replied, approaching him as well, Numbuh 86 letting go of his shirt. "You asked for it."

The fight was on. Numbuh 2 was the first to throw a fist at the teen's face. He ducked and twirled himself to try and kick him at the legs. Numbuh 2 quickly jumped into the air and landed a little farther. That didn't last because he ran up to him and threw continuous punches at him. Surprisingly, he missed every one of them. Suddenly, the tall teen's fist rammed into Numbuh 2's stomach unexpectedly. Numbuh 2 stumbled back a few feet, yet regained his control. He ran back up to him, yet instead of trying to hit him, he jumped into the air. It was quick, so the teen had less time to grab him before going to high. After a few flips, he landed behind him. Right as the teen twirled around to face him, all he saw was four knuckles of a tightened fist come at his face. Flying back, he hit his head on the dirt wall behind him, hard. Suddenly, a low rumble was heard, then felt.

_65.3/Lizzie POV_

Numbuh 65.3 was circling with a short, slightly over-weighted ninja. Lizzie was right behind him, clutching his shirt. But suddenly they felt the same rumble. The two were starting to get annoyed, yet it frightened them anyways.

_Ninja POV_

The other men, who weren't fighting, scrambled out of the dirt room, yet included the fighters that were just backing up their leaders. They didn't bring much help to the ninjas, so they all decided to leave these girls to their four leaders (((isn't It just a coincidence that there are four girls and four leading ninjas? ;)…))) The four leading ninjas quickly glanced a glare at their loved one and their protector. Each of the protectors stepped in front of their girl. They all glared and ran off after their fellow ninjas.

_Normal POV_

Before the four leading ninjas left through the above hole, they all turned around to face the KND&L (that's what I'm calling them now, okay? Okay.) The Italian ninja that fought Numbuh 1 stepped up. "Do not think you are all safe. We will be back, very soon." And with his words, they twirled around and disappeared the small opening in the wall.

Numbuh 86, ignoring their remark, turned to the others, "Come on! We have to get out of here!" She cried out over the sound of the rumble (for the 4th or 5th time) and then ran. The other seven kids didn't even bother hesitating. They ran after their decommissioning leader.

They all saw a small opening in the wall, which seemed to look like another hallway. Numbuh 86 was the first to go through it, followed by Lizzie, then Numbuh 65.3. Yet Numbuh 3, who was in the back, was to have some troubles of her own. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large rock fell from the dirt ceiling, right at Numbuh 3. She screamed and tried to run away. But the rock was too close. It fell right onto her right leg. She screamed louder than ever as pain shot up through her leg.

Numbuh 4, first to react, swirled around to see what had happened. His eyes widened as he saw his love trapped under a rock. "Numbuh 3!" he yelled and ran to her. Numbuh 1 and 5 watched in horror as Numbuh 4 tried to lift the rock off of Numbuh 3. It was strictly impossible, but he'd do anything.

The frightened Aussie turned to his two leaders, "Guys, a lil' help here would do me some good!" Usually, when he yells that, he sounds angry. But this time, he sounded like a scared little boy. This nerve-racked Numbuhs 1 and 5, but ran to help him. They reached under the rock and pulled as hard as they could. Numbuh 4 grabbed Numbuh 3's hands, yet didn't pull (It would hurt her…duh.) Instead, he kneeled down in front of her and spoke to her. "Dun worry, Numbuh 3. We're gunna get yeuh out'ev 'ere. Ah won't leave yeuh till yeuh're safe."

Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 and 5 were doing a good job with the rock. They weren't lifting it up _completely_, like superman. Just rolled it off of Numbuh 3's leg. Soon, it rolled right off, and Numbuh 4 pulled her far away from the rock.

He knelt down to her level. "Ahr yeuh olroight?"

She looked up at him, smiling, "Yeah, it just stings a little." She said, truthly.

"It's a good thing that yeuh 'ave thin legs, huh?" he said, a little sarcasm in his voice. She giggled a little.

Suddenly, an interruption came up, "Uh, hello! Incase you haven't noticed, the place is falling apart!" Numbuh 1 cried, next to where Numbuh 5 was about to go through the hole. Numbuh 4 helped Numbuh 3 up and they both ran (Numbuh 3 limped) to the hole. Numbuh 5 allowed Numbuh 3 to go through first, followed by Numbuh 4. Numbuh 1 stepped away so Numbuh 5 could go through, but suddenly…

They both looked up at the sound of cracking, and their eyes widened as they saw the roof collapsing. Tons and tons of dirt was beginning to fall from the ceiling.

"Numbuh 5, go!" Numbuh 1 cried out at her. Numbuh 5 shot through the hole. Yet a minor setback happened. The seven kids of the other side watched as Numbuh 1 only jumped through half way. He yelped as he stopped midway. He must have been caught in the collapsed ceiling.

Lucky for him, the dirt was light enough for him to pull his feet out. He landed on the dirt ground, next to Numbuh 5.

"I've had enough of these stupid earthquakes!" Numbuh 1 said half angry half sarcasm.

* * *

_Me: well, at least there's no cliffie…:P next chappie will probably involve the shooting arrows or the monster. Or maybe both…Anywayz, Meanwhile, R&R please!_


	6. Lava Bridge

_Me: Okay, in this chappie there's a scene I stole from Operation: BREAK-UP, so I think you guys will probably notice it. Anywayz, enjoy! _

**Kids Next Door - Operation: SOLDIER **

**S**trong  
**O**peratives  
**L**ingering  
**D**efense  
**I**nflexibly  
**E**very  
**R**ace

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romance: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Lizzie/65.3

Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Trying to get out, they learn that there are single 13-year-old ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend, so the Delightful Children set them up to capture Numbuhs 3, 5, 86 and Lizzie. Can the boys protect their girls a_nd_ make it out of the obstacle?

………

Point: - No romance is more than the other; all couples are equal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 6: Lava Bridge

"I guess we should get going now, huh." Everyone nodded and mumbled their 'yes's at Numbuh 1's statement and began to walk along the dirt floors.

"So what do you think is next?" Numbuh 2 asked the gang. The others seemed to be considering this.

"Probably like some sort of…hhmmm…another stupid earthquake!" Numbuh 86 suggested, kind of frustratedly. Even though not expressing it completely, everyone had to agree on that. "I mean, come on! What's with those stupid Delightfuls and their stupid earthquakes!"

"For once, Numbuh 5 doesn't blame ya." You-know-who said. Everyone nodded, as in saying 'me neither.'

For a while, they walked. Huddled together, each step would be a slight stumble. Numbuh 3 stayed close to Numbuh 4, as did Lizzie to Numbuh 1. Numbuh 65.3 kept glancing at the two, quietly sighing without anyone hearing. When Numbuh 5 noticed one of the times, she caught his eyes and smiled with sympathy. She already knew about his crush on Lizzie and so did Numbuh 65.3 with Numbuh 5 on Numbuh 1 (_A/N: I swear I can type 'Numbuh' with my eyes closed_) Not that they told each other, it was just rather obvious. They were the only ones that knew about both crushes. They thought that the others would know, especially Numbuh 1 and Lizzie, since it was so obvious. Guess they really were that stupid (_4: 'ey!_)

Anyways, as the group walked down the dirt pathway, Numbuh 3 suddenly spoke, "Hey, what's that?" she stated, pointing her index finger ahead. The others already noticed it. There was a bright light shining up from down some sort of cliff. Shielding their eyes from the brightness, they saw that it was a cliff.

"What is it?" Lizzie demanded, hiding behind Numbuh 1.

Nobody answered. They continued to slowly advance towards the cliff. Once reached close to the edge, they looked down. Lizzie was the first to scream.

Below them, their widened eyes caught sight of a lava river. It was _huge_! Not even a pebble could be tossed to the other side. Speaking of which, their eyes trailed up to see the other end of the cliff. Instantly they knew that they'd never be able to get across bare-handed.

"Well this is perfect." Numbuh 86 exclaimed, and the others mumbled something which still remains a mystery.

Suddenly, Lizzie's voice caught their attention, "Hey guys, look!"

The KND turned to her to see where she was gesturing to. They followed her gaze and saw a large bridge that went across the river of lava. And if you don't think that's long, that's long. It was a long, rickety, wood bridge supported by ropes from one end to another. With thick rope handles, wooden planks for foot supporters, and wood poles at one end and the other to hold up the bridge, it didn't seem very safe.

The KND&L approached the one end of the bridge, looking down it for any details. After a second of staring, Numbuh 86 turned to the others.

"Well, we can't just stand here blank-faced! We're going to need someone to test it." Resting her head on her fist for a second, she very slowly turned her head to Numbuh 1, a grin on her face.

Numbuh 5 caught sight of it and softly glared, "Numbuh 86, I really don't think killing Numbuh 1 is a good idea."

Numbuh 86 spun around to face her, "I wasn't thinking that!" she paused, "Although that sounds good too…"

"Aw great, now I have a murderer on my hands as well." Numbuh 1 exclaimed, stepping away from Numbuh 86.

"Come on, this isn't a good time to think about killing each other," Numbuh 65.3 pointed out, calming everybody down. "Now who's going to go first?"

Numbuh 86 instantly pointed at Numbuh 1, who glared at her.

"Fine, I'll go." Declared Numbuh 65.3 and stepped up to the bridge. Looking down at the first plank, he gulped and raised his foot. Slowly, he placed it on the first part of the bridge. Nothing happened. He did the same with his other foot. Still nothing. Grinning with relief, he slowly began to walk upon the bridge. He turned around to face his friends, "It's really fine."

Now Lizzie decided to step up. She looked at Numbuh 65.3 and thought, '_If he can do it, then I can do it._' Not bothering to allow anyone to go before her, she stepped onto the first plank. Same routine as Numbuh 65.3's, she slowly walked along the bridge.

The others stared at each other, mentally asking each other who wanted to go next. Numbuh 3 replied by going up to the bridge. She did the same thing as the other two, successfully. Numbuh 4 followed, then Numbuh 1, then Numbuh 5, then Numbuh 86, then finally Numbuh 2.

The bridge seemed to go on for quite awhile, yet their greatest fear from the beginning suddenly happened.

Coincidently, Numbuh 65.3, Lizzie, Numbuhs 3, 4 and 1 somehow managed to step over one of the loose blocks of wood. Numbuh 5, however, didn't. As she stepped on another plank, it suddenly broke through the ropes, taking Numbuh 5 with it. She screamed as she fell through the open space. Yet before going to low, she grabbed onto the plank that was ahead of her.

The kids in front of her spun around to meet in gaze on what was going on. The horrid sight widened their eyes, both front and back of her, as watching Numbuh 5 dangle over the boiling lava.

"NUMBUH 5!" All, but Lizzie, screamed, Numbuh 1's voice loudest out of all of them. Since he was closest, he ran back to her.

Lizzie, once again, didn't accept this. "Nigel Uno, you get back here!" she yelled at him, not because she didn't want him to save Numbuh 5, because she simply didn't want him to get hurt.

Ignoring his girlfriend's cry, Numbuh 1 fell on his knees when Numbuh 5 was and grabbed onto her wrist. She grabbed back. Suddenly, the plank Numbuh 5 also held on to broke instantly. She screamed when her body went down, suddenly stopping from Numbuh 1's support. He began to pull her up, not easily. As soon as Numbuhs 1 and 5 were back on the bridge, a large cracking sound rang through the lava-filled room. It came from behind everyone. They all quickly turned around to see something even more horrid (Just as horrid to Numbuh 1 :P)

Their eyes widened once again when they saw the ropes on the poles beginning to undo themselves. They all gasped, and Lizzie screamed. Soon, before anyone could make a break for it, the ropes completely detached themselves.

"Brace yourselves!" Numbuh 1 managed to cry out before they began to fall. The KND&L screamed louder than ever. Yet instead of falling straight down, they swung down towards the dirt wall ahead of them. They continued to scream and clutched onto their presently standing floorboards. (_A/N: This is a scene from Shrek, when they were escaping the fire-breathing dragon_)

Soon, they hit the wall with a large amount of impact. They slightly bounced once or twice, making it hard for them to hold on, but most of them managed to. Numbuh 3, however, didn't.

The large impact caused discomfort to Numbuh 3 and she accidentally let go. She screamed even louder as she began to fall into the deep pit of lava. Numbuh 4 saw this and almost flipped if not remembering that he was dangling over a pit of lava. Right before Numbuh 3 flew past him, he reached his hand out to grab hers. When she fell down next to him, she was suddenly grabbed by somebody and held from falling.

"Come on, let's climb up!" Numbuh 86 yelled from below them all (except for Numbuh 2). They instantly began to climb up the bridge, presently ladder. Numbuh 4 gently swung Numbuh 3 at the bridge's plank. She managed to grab hold of one and joined her friends in the expedition up the bridge. Numbuh 1 allowed Numbuh 5 to go ahead of him, and he followed.

Numbuh 65.3 was the first to make it to the top, yet noticed something. The poles supporting his teammates and crush were beginning to bend. As in, about to kill his friends. He glanced down at the others, "Guys, hurry up! The poles are beginning to break!"

"Like we needs other problems right now!" Numbuh 4 yelled, angrily and sped his climbing as the others did. Lizzie reached the top and was helped by Numbuh 65.3 to safety. Numbuh 3 was helped by Lizzie and then helped Numbuh 4 up. Numbuh 5 was helped by both Numbuhs 3 and 4, and then she helped Numbuh 1. Now the two poles were almost completely broken.

Suddenly, right before Numbuh 86 was about to climb over, the real crack was heard. This instigated the sudden fall of the bridge by the breaking of one of the poles. Knocking Numbuh 86 off her feet, she fell down. Numbuh 2 panicked yet was able to catch her by the waist. Thanks to her slim body, he managed to wrap his arm around her completely and also hold onto the bridge with both hands.

Before the other rope released itself, Numbuh 5 made a dash for it. Right when it let go of the pole, she grabbed onto it. Yet she was skidding on the dirt floor from the weight. Numbuh 1 reached to get a hold of the other rope. When he got it, he pulled with her.

Numbuh 2, with one hand, pushed Numbuh 86 above him so that she could climb up. She did so and Numbuh 2 followed. Pretty soon, they were at the top. Numbuhs 3 and 4 helped them both up onto the edge of the cliff. Numbuhs 1 and 5 let go and they all watched as the bridge fell deeper and deeper into the pit of lava. Sighs of relief came out of each of them, images of them going under as well popping through their heads.

* * *

_Me: Again, sorry this took so long. I know I always say that, but you guys have no idea how many tests I have a this time of the year. Final exams are coming up! Wish me luck! __Anywayz, R&R please!_


	7. When Arrows Attack

_Me: Thanks for the reviews. Not many, but better than none! Luv ya guyz (And no I'm not a lesbian) Anywayz, enjoy! _

**Kids Next Door - Operation: SOLDIER**

**S**trong  
**O**peratives  
**L**ingering  
**D**efense  
**I**nflexibly  
**E**very  
**R**ace

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romance: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Lizzie/65.3

Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Trying to get out, they learn that there are single 13-year-old ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend, so the Delightful Children set them up to capture Numbuhs 3, 5, 86 and Lizzie. Can the boys protect their girls a_nd_ make it out of the obstacle?

………

Point: - No romance is more than the other; all couples are equal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 7: When Arrows Attack

"I'm really getting fed up!" Numbuh 86 pointed out as she helped Numbuh 4 get Numbuh 2 off his knees.

"I actually have to agree." Numbuh 1 added. He turned around to look ahead of them, "Well, there's no time to lose. For all we know there could be another earthquake coming up soon."

"Oh yeah, that'll just make my day." Numbuh 5 said, and they all nodded.

"Okay, we better get going." Numbuh 86 stated as she walked up to the front of the group. The others followed her down the next narrow hallway.

Half an hour had passed by, and still no sign of any more danger, particularly earthquakes. The group walked through the hallway, one behind the other. First was Numbuh 86, then Numbuh 1 (dragging Lizzie behind him, who was on his arm), followed by Numbuh 5, then Numbuh 2, then Numbuh 3 ,Numbuh 4 behind her, and finally Numbuh 65.3. Their eyes were traveling from wall to wall, expecting the worst. Soon, they began to notice that the hallways were getting wider and wider. Later on, the hall was 9 meters long. Was that a good thing or bad?

A sudden click answered their question.

"What was that?" Lizzie demanded, referring to the click. The others shrugged with nervousness and looked around.

Numbuh 4 was the first to notice small sharp points emerging from inside the walls. "Uh, guys? I think we just ran into our next problem." The others stared at the walls, their eyes growing wide with both shock and confusion. Dozens of sharp points were beginning to come out of the walls. Soon, after a few seconds, they saw them clearly. They were arrows.

Suddenly, another clicking sound was heard from both behind them and at their sides. They all spun around to see what was happening. But they only came across more arrows. They were now surrounding the group. Lizzie clutched tighter onto Numbuh 1's arm. Numbuh 3 backed up behind Numbuh 4. Then, out of nowhere, the arrows began to shoot out of the wall.

"DUCK!" (_A/N: I know, bad grammar_) Numbuh 1 yelled and all the kids collapsed onto their knees. Millimeters away from getting hit, they covered their heads and went as low as possible. Lucky for them, especially Lizzie Numbuh 65.3 and Numbuh 2, the arrows shot just above their bodies.

The KND&L were almost relieved that they were just one set of arrows. But their ease disappeared when they saw that from the spots the arrows shot out; there were more arrows underneath it. Who knew how many there were.

"What are we going to do!" Lizzie cried over the sound of arrows crashing into one another. The operatives looked around to find anything to help them out.

"Hey look, over there!" Numbuh 5's voice cut through and the others turned to see where she was referring to. They saw a small hole in an opening of the wall. It seemed safe. Well, safer than they were right now.

"Come on, there's no other choice!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed and began to crawl under the arrow attack. The others crawled behind him, staying as low as possible.

Yet something unexpected suddenly happened.

All of a sudden, an arrow came and shot at the wrong place at the wrong time. Numbuh 3, coincidently happened to accidentally lift her arm as an arrow came lower than the others. It whizzed passed her inner wrist, scraping it heavily. She screamed with agony.

Numbuh 4 was the first to turn. "Numbuh 3!" he cried when he caught sight of her bloody wrist. He crawled back, still staying as low as he could.

The others, however, didn't want to waste any time, "Numbuh 4, come on!" Numbuh 1 yelled back at him, "We'll take care of it in safety!"

Numbuh 4 grabbed Numbuh 3's other hand and supported her during their crawl. Soon, they were all in the small, safe hole, not knowing what to do for a while.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Numbuh 65.3 asked, looking out at the shooting arrows through the hole

Neither Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or 86 (or Lizzie…) knew how to answer that.

Numbuh 5 stared out, resting her head on the palm of her hand. She was obviously thinking, but the others were too panicked to even notice. She watched a few arrows shoot at each other, as if war were declared. Looking _through_ that, she suddenly noticed something.

"Numbuh 86, come here. I need your help with something." She demanded out of nowhere. Numbuh 86, cocking an eyebrow, slowly made her way to the spy of Sector V. Numbuh 5 grabbed a rock the size of a fist. Then she turned to the red-head, "Hold this." She said, handing her the rock. Numbuh 86 took it, still confused. Then, Numbuh 5 slowly stepped out.

The others were both confused and shocked at the same time.

"What was she doing?" Lizzie asked, and the others shrugged.

They watched Numbuh 5 crawling her way towards the other side of the wall. To their surprise, no arrows were even around there. She was even able to stand up. She turned back around to face her teammates in the hole, "Numbuh 86, throw it over!" she yelled back. Numbuh 86, knowing what she was referring to, aimed the rock at her friend. Giving it a sharp yank, the rock flew at her teammate. She caught it with one hand, and spun around to the wall. It was then when the others noticed a very small pipe in the wall. What was it?

Suddenly, Numbuh 5 thrusted the rock into the pipe. The arrows stopped. Just like that. The last few arrows that were shot before the clogging made their last moves and hit opposite walls. The others, unknowing whether it really was over or not, slowly stepped out of the small cave in the hallway wall. When they believed it was finally safe, they walked normal speed to Numbuh 5.

"How did you know that was the controller?" Numbuh 4 asked curiously.

"It was the only area where the arrows weren't shooting, so they probably didn't wan' the arrows to hit it. Otherwise it would've got destroyed." Numbuh 5 replied

Numbuh 4 was bewildered, yet went along with what was happening. "Okay…I get it."

Numbuh 5 grinned, "To clear things up for ya, it says right here 'Controllers'."

"That makes more sense."

* * *

_Me: I tried to make it funny at the end, but comedy just isn't my thing tonight. Anywayz R&R…and I'm sorry for making the characters so OOC._


	8. Monster Unleashed

_Me: Thanks again for the reviews. I'm so so so so so so sooooo sorry I didn't write this chappie for a long time! Anyways hope you can forgive me :( STORY TIME! _

**Kids Next Door - Operation: SOLDIER**

**S**trong  
**O**peratives  
**L**ingering  
**D**efense  
**I**nflexibly  
**E**very  
**R**ace

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romance: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Lizzie/65.3

Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Trying to get out, they learn that there are single 13-year-old ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend, so the Delightful Children set them up to capture Numbuhs 3, 5, 86 and Lizzie. Can the boys protect their girls a_nd_ make it out of the obstacle?

………

Point: - No romance is more than the other; all couples are equal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 8: Monster Unleashed

The KND&L continued to wander through the large corridors of the dirt room. With Numbuh 86 leading the way, followed by Numbuh 1 (with Lizzie attached to his arm), then 5, then 3, then 4, then 2, then finally 65.3, they walked close together in curiosity of what was to occur next. The room was so dark now. Not pitch black, but they could barely see each other. Nobody knew why, but the ceiling seemed to be getting taller and taller, and the walls were getting wider and wider. Was that a clue? Probably…

A sudden squeak of a bat rang through the room and a small black figure with wings came flying over the kids' heads. Lizzie shrieked and ducked down behind her Nigie. The others ignored it and continued walking.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Numbuh 2 asked from behind them all, except for Numbuh 65.3 of course.

"How tha crud ahr weh supposed ta know?" Numbuh 4 demanded, looking up at Numbuhs 1 and 86. Numbuh 86 looked back at them, her usual angry face on her appearance.

"I tell ya what! Why don't ya stupid boys stop your wining and maybe I can think of a way to get us out of here!" She yelled at them, and they instantly stopped talking throughout the rest of the walk.

Their time limit of shutting up came to an end when they felt a warm breeze swaying around their bodies. I felt and smelt like somebody's breath. Or something's…

"P.U.! _Somebody_ hasn't been brushing their teeth fo' a whoile!" Numbuh 4 stated through his plugged nose. The others turned to him to give him a remark but then suddenly froze. Numbuh 4, who was clueless of why they had suddenly frozen, looked at them with a cocked eyebrow, "Woit? Woit's wrong?" He lifted his arms and sniffed at his armpit.

"Woit's wrong with yeuh guys?" He didn't notice a large shadowed bumpy head with large yellow glowing angry eyes was looking at him from behind him. Numbuh 4 suddenly heard a loud exhaled breath escape somebody's or something's throat and a large amount of warm stinking wind blowing against his back. His eyes suddenly went wide as he slowly turned around. Only to face a giant head staring at him, about the size of four of him. He was frozen, listening to the low voiced rough evil laughter ringing through the room.

He was frozen there for a second or two. Suddenly, he burst into revealing terror "AAAHHHHH!" He cried out in a loud pitch as he threw his hands into the air and ran back to his friends.

The head giant head rose from the floor, revealing his massive body. It was completely made out of rock. His large yellow eyes were the only bright part of him, glowing in the dark. He raised his arms as he growled like a mummy waking from the dead. He made his rock hands into fists and lifted them to the air, as if showing off his muscles.

Te KND&L, all in fascination, horror, and fret, just watched as the human-molded rock emerged from the edge of the wall and leaned forward. Lifting up his giant foot, he moved it forward, seemingly over the eight kids. Everyone screamed.

"RUN!" Numbuh 1 yelled over their screams and they all scrambled all over the place. And just in time to avoid the giant foot making contact with the floor, causing a heavy rumble. This knocked all of them off their feet.

On one side of the foot was Numbuhs 1, 5, 65.3 and Lizzie, who were all staring at the massive rock in the form of a base. As so did Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 86.

"What are we gonna do!" Lizzie shrieked, wrapping her arms around Numbuh 1's waist.

"RUN!" Numbuh 86 replied from the other side and the all ran; Numbuhs 1, 5, 65.3 and Lizzie in one direction, Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 86 in the other.

With Numbuhs 1, 5, 65.3 and Lizzie, they were running all together, Numbuh 1 leading the way, followed by Lizzie, then Numbuh 5, then Numbuh 65.3. Since he was trailing behind, he quickly skidded to a halt. A thought ran through his mind. Turning to face the monster, who was turning to run after Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 86, he got an idea. Then, he turned to see a large branch lying on the floor. Wherever that had come from would remain a mystery. Right now wasn't the time.

Grabbing the stick, he thrusted it with all his might at the large rock. Even for an over-weighted boy, he had lots of strength. The stick flew, hitting the monster in the back of the head. The monster roared and turned around to see who had done it. All he saw was a chubby little boy glaring him not too far away. He assumed it was him.

"Come and get me, you stupid rock!" Numbuh 65.3 yelled, shooting a glare.

"What if he gets hurt?" Lizzie asked in fright to her boyfriend and Numbuh 5. They had noticed Numbuh 65.3 and what he was doing when the monster growled really loud.

"Don't worry Lizzie, I think he'll manage for a while. Let's at least pray." Numbuh 1 replied, feeling as his girlfriend squeezed his arm tighter.

The monster threw his rock fists up in the air and roared louder, almost shaking the cave. Numbuh 65.3 ran towards him, or known as his feet. His plan was a mystery, and will remain one because of what seemed like a delay.

Suddenly, the rock hand swooshed down and grabbed him.

"NUMBUH 65.3!" they all screamed, watching in horror as the monster lifted him higher into the air. Seeing his struggling didn't look like it was part of his plan. This just worried them more.

"We gotta save him!" Lizzie screeched to the others, obviously just as afraid as everyone else. Everyone heard her obvious remark, but only one of them took action. And it wasn't one of the good guys.

The monster turned around to face the three, his large yellow eyes glowing with anger. He roared again and his hand swooshed down to grab…

Numbuh 1.

Everyone gasped as the monster lifted him up into the air as well. Numbuh 1 shrieked and struggled to get free. But nothing would work.

The rock began to walk up to Numbuh 5 and Lizzie. They both watched with wide eyes as he lifted his foot for his next step. The shadow cast over them.

"Look out!" Numbuh 5 shrieked and pushed Lizzie to the side. She jumped the other way just as the foot landed. It missed her by a millimeter. The two boys in the grip of the monster got their breath caught in their throats, their hearts skipping a beat or two.

Meanwhile, on the other side, they were watching as the monster tried to crush Numbuh 5 and Lizzie.

"Weh gotta do somethin'! Weh can't just stand here an' watch!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, still keeping his eyes on the two girls.

"What can we do?" Numbuh 86 demanded, turning to him. "It's not like we can just go up to the thing an' say 'Go away!'"

"We could try to somehow knock the monster off of its feet." Numbuh 2 suggested, "Then it might smash into pieces. We could use a few vines hanging from the walls to wrap around his feet."

"THAT!…" Numbuh 86 paused, then grinned, "…that just might work."

…

The monster shrieked with anger as he slowly took large steps towards Numbuh 5 and Lizzie. Lizzie was screaming every step it took, hiding behind Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 just backed up, slowly, afraid to trip. Lizzie was pushed with her, both watching in horror as the monster had them cornered between a curve in the dirt wall.

Only Numbuh 5 noticed Numbuhs 2 and 4 run on each side of the monsters rock feet, a vine connecting the two. She grinned and watched as they began to wrap the vine around the rock monster's ankles. After a few rounds, they made a nice tight knot to secure it in place.

Then she remembered…

What about the boys?

As the monster began to lift his foot, Numbuh 5 ran up to the monster's feet, dragging Lizzie along with her. Once she had run up to Numbuhs 2 and 4 (who were still watching in amusement), she handed Lizzie to them. "You guys get to safety; I gotta get the Numbuhs 1 and 65.3 out of there.

That's when Numbuh 2 and 4 slapped their foreheads, and Numbuh 5 turned and jumped onto the monsters foot. His foot had already got caught on the rope, and he was beginning to sway, trying to maintain his balance. Numbuh 5 climbed up the live cliff towards the two boys. Lucky for the bumps in the rock, she was able to climb easily. That's when she heard a voice…

"ABBY! WAIT FOR ME!"

Numbuh 5 looked down under her and gasped. She saw Lizzie climbing up the rock monster's leg, supposedly after her to save the boys. She didn't bother to stop her. She smiled and kept climbing. Lizzie followed.

As soon as they made it to the top, Numbuh 5 and Lizzie were on the left arm, the one that held Numbuh 65.3. Numbuh 5 looked across and saw a challenge to get to the other side. The monster continued to sway.

She turned to Lizzie. "Lizzie, I'm going to go help Numbuh 1. He's a lot farther than us, so you can help Numbuh…or Herbert. Okay?"

Typically, the routine would be Lizzie saying, "No! I'm going to go help my Nigie!" or something like that. But instead, she nodded and began to slow walk along the monster's swinging arms. Numbuh 5 was impressed in her skills today.

She looked around the head of the monster and saw his flat shoulders. She grinned and ran on the shoulder. Once reaching the end of his first shoulder, she jumped off it and grabbed the back of its rock neck. Slowly, she climbed sideways to the other side. Once she made it there, she ran to its other arm, where Numbuh 1 was being held. She looked at the other side and saw Lizzie and Numbuh 65.3 making their way back across the arm. She smiled, still impressed with her skills. Then, she ran across the swinging arm and kneeled down on the rocks fist. It was surprising that the monster didn't let go.

Numbuh 1 turned around and saw her, "Numbuh 5, thanks for coming." He said.

"No big, Numbuh 1. Hey, you got a pretty skilled girlfriend over there." Numbuh 5 mentioned, pointing a thumb over her shoulder.

"Well, at least she's good with one thing." Numbuh 1 replied, half laughable half something Numbuh 5 couldn't even make out. She didn't bother to laugh, just began to make the rock fist slightly wider for Numbuh 1 to slip out

Soon, surprising to a girl's strength, the fist was wide enough. Numbuh 1 slipped out, and just in time to. Coincidently, they felt the monster's body began to tilt forward. They both gasped and began to run back, Numbuh 5 leading the way. They met up with Numbuh 65.3 and Lizzie, who were waiting for them on the monster's shoulder. There was no time to waste. And I mean **_NO_** time.

"COME ON, YOU GUYS! JUMP!" They heard Numbuh 3's high voice cry out from the back of the monster.

Numbuh 1 was the first to react, "Let's go, guys!" And, grabbing Numbuh 5's hand, Numbuh 65.3 doing the same to Lizzie's, they all jumped. (_A/N: You might think that Numbuh 1 would grab Lizzie's hand, but they were a few feet away from each other. So yeah…keep reading_)

After a few seconds of falling, Numbuhs 1, 5, 65.3 and Lizzie landed roughly on the dirt floor. Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 86 ran to their side for comforting. They all stared up at the monster in amusement as he fell forward, crashing to the ground after a loud roar. It shattered, even for a rock, into a kajillion pieces.

"DUCK!" Numbuh 86 screamed as watching many of the smaller rocks being flung at them by the impact. They screamed and ducked their heads, trying to avoid them. Numbuh 4 lay on top of Numbuh 3, incase of need for protection. The others lay solo, waiting for the rocks to settle down.

Once they did, the KND&L all stared ahead of them, wide-eyes remaining on the mess of rocks for a few seconds. After that, they all slowly stood up, brushing the dirt off their clothes.

"Um…so, I guess we should keep moving." Numbuh 2 stated, looking at Numbuh 86. She turned to him, but not angrily for once.

"Yes, that's right. Troops, let's move out!" She cried out in her Irish accent and she led the way through the large hallways, seemingly to their next obstacle.

* * *

_Me: Rushed, yet it took a long time. Again, I'm so so so so so sooooo sorry it took so long to write. Anywayz, R&R…or not…w/e suits you…_


	9. Splitting Up

_Me: Okay, I'm like already half way done this story…so…yeah just to tell you. Anyways enjoy!_

**Kids Next Door - Operation: SOLDIER**

**S**trong  
**O**peratives  
**L**ingering  
**D**efense  
**I**nflexibly  
**E**very  
**R**ace

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romance: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Lizzie/65.3

Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Trying to get out, they learn that there are single 13-year-old ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend, so the Delightful Children set them up to capture Numbuhs 3, 5, 86 and Lizzie. Can the boys protect their girls a_nd_ make it out of the obstacle?

………

Point: - No romance is more than the other; all couples are equal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 9: Splitting Up

After a while of walking, they suddenly reached a few tunnels, as in hallways splitting into different ways. Three ways to be exact.

"Okay, the best way to settle this is to have…" Numbuh 86 began, then trailing off. She turned to the team and Lizzie and began to slightly nod her head in counting, "two groups of three and…one group of two."

"I'm going with Nigie!" Lizzie instantly said and linked her arm with his. Numbuh 1 coughed with nervousness and turned his body slightly to the other side.

Numbuh 86 just stared with uncertainty for a second or two, "Okay? Now that that's out of the way…" She turned around to the rest. "We cannot allow any female operatives to go alone, so each female must be put with a male. Is that clear, boys mainly?" She said, her normal angry voice acting up once again.

Everyone nodded, almost afraid not to.

"Good. Now, Numbuh 3, your going to go with Numbuh 4 in a group of two going down the first tunnel. Numbuh 2, 65.3 and Lizzie will have to go down the second tu-"

"I told you I'm going with my Nigie!" Lizzie exclaimed, clutching his arm tighter. Numbuh 1 squinted.

Numbuh 86 turned to her with a glare, "Excuse me? You must take orders, whether you like it or not!" She cried, angrily.

"No way! I don't care what some stupid Irish girl says! I'm going to go with Nigel!" Lizzie was yelling now. Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 all stared at each other, in fear that the walls might topple on them.

Numbuh 86 raised a finger to argue back, but then instantly threw it down and widened her eyes when she saw Lizzie. She had flames in her eyes and two small horns were coming out of her head. Her skin turned red. (_A/N: Not for real, people!_)

The Irish red-head changed her idea of verbal use, "Okay, fine!" she said, still glaring, "Go with your _Nigie_!" She then turned back to the team, "Change of plans. Numbuh 2, you're going to go with Numbuh 65.3 and myself down the second hallway. Numbuh 5…" She turned to Numbuh 5, "I want you to go with Numbuh 1 and Lizzie and make sure that they don't get into any trouble."

"That's nonsense!" Numbuh 1 suddenly said, "It's us boys who are supposed to be taking care of you girls! We're the ones who are supposed to be-"

"SILENCE!" Numbuh 86 shrieked, terrifying Numbuhs 2-5 of the walls. There was complete silence. "Thank you.

"Now Kids Next Door!…" she slowly turned to Lizzie, "…and, uh…Lizzie…" Her voice went back up to full volume. "Let's move out! Come on you two!" she grabbed Numbuh 2's arm and Numbuh 65.3's shirt and pulled them down the hallway they were assigned.

Numbuhs 1, 3, 4, 5 and Lizzie watched them leave, Numbuhs 3 and 4 giggling. Those two boys were going to have a hard time.

Numbuh 1 broke the giggling. "Well guys," he said, looking at Numbuhs 3 and 4. "We'll see you later. Good luck to you both."

"Same goes ta yeuh." Numbuh 4 replied, "Good luck with yeuh're _girlfriends_." Numbuh 3 giggled and they both left down their hallway.

"Come on Nigie!" Lizzie stated, "I don't wanna stay here forever." Numbuh 1 turned to Numbuh 5 with plead as his girlfriend dragged him down the hallway. Numbuh 5 giggled and followed.

* * *

_Me: I know, VERY short chappie! It'll get longer and better in the next one…hopefully. Anywayz, R&R please! Lol, I'm laughing because once I saw Operation: SNOWING, I instantly liked Lizzie/FGP (Fourth Grade President) lol, but w/e. I'll just finish this first._


	10. Dark Success

_Me: Okay, I'm like already half way done this story…so…yeah just to tell you. Anyways enjoy!_

**Kids Next Door - Operation: SOLDIER**

**S**trong  
**O**peratives  
**L**ingering  
**D**efense  
**I**nflexibly  
**E**very  
**R**ace

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romance: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Lizzie/65.3

Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Trying to get out, they learn that there are single 13-year-old ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend, so the Delightful Children set them up to capture Numbuhs 3, 5, 86 and Lizzie. Can the boys protect their girls a_nd_ make it out of the obstacle?

………

Point: - No romance is more than the other; all couples are equal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 10: Dark Success

_With 3/4_

Numbuhs 3 and 4 walked through the large, dark, narrow hallway. Numbuh 3 stayed really close to Numbuh 4, as he did vise versa. They watched as the room got narrower and narrower.

"Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 asked, shivering.

"Yeah?" Numbuh 4 replied, eyes showing hidden fear.

"C-Can we turn back? Please?" She stuttered.

Numbuh 4 looked at her, showing his fear. "Yeuh have any idea how long Have wanted ta do that?" Numbuh 4 demanded, sarcastically, but still frightful.

Suddenly, the room went completely silent. The bats around them stopped flapping. The moaning stopped. Everything was dead.

"What happened?" Numbuh 3 said, scarcely making a sound. Numbuh 4 didn't reply. He didn't have the chance because of the figures of people emerging from the shadows.

**3/4 TBC**

_  
With 1/5/Lizzie_

"Nigie, I don't like this one bit." Lizzie said, clutching onto Numbuh 1's arm once again. She hid her head in his neck on his shoulder.

Numbuh 5 trailed behind the two, wanting to laugh because of Numbuh 1's expression. But her heart stopped her. Why couldn't the freak just go jump off a cliff? She couldn't leave him alone for a second. And not just here. Everywhere he goes, she's there with him. It was so hard to stand.

Numbuh 1 glanced back and Numbuh 5. She quickly changed her frown to a smile. Numbuh 1 gave her a nervous smile back, considering the giant bug on his arm. They all noticed that the hall was getting darker and darker the further in they went.

Suddenly, the room lit up with cave-time candles on the walls. They all stopped.

"Who's there?" Numbuh 5 demanded, coming up closer behind the two lovebirds. Out of the shadows, there came out 4 or 5 of the teenage ninjas, one of them being the tall Italian Numbuh 1 had battled.

"Hello again, young agents." He said, grinning at him. The others behind him began to once in a while twirl their sticks.

Numbuh 1 pulled out of Lizzie's grip and stepped up to him, so they faced each other a few feet away. "You still haven't given up, have you?"

"Nobody should ever give up." He replied. "You didn't give up from any of your challenges, did you?"

Numbuh 1 didn't say anything, just glared at him.

"I didn't think so." The Italian boy said with satisfaction. He took a step closer. "Now step out of the way, we've got an independent mission to complete."

Numbuh 1 took a step back towards Numbuh 5 and Lizzie. "In your dreams." And, unexpectedly, he swung his fist at the teen's face. They began to fight, wildly.

"Nigel, stop it!" Lizzie screeched from behind them. Nobody said anything.

Numbuh 5 grabbed her arm and gently swung her to the side before a bunch of other ninja teens came swarming in their direction from behind them. Numbuh 5 turned and kicked the first one before they grabbed her. She punched another one that tried to sneak up behind her. She turned around again to see two more coming after her, so she jumped up into the air, did a flip, and landed both her feet on each of their shoulders. The impact caused them both to fall to the ground. She grinned, thinking it was all of them. Boy was she wrong.

Suddenly, from behind her, she felt a cold feeling being pressed at her neck. Without warning, volts of electricity were being shot into her body. She screamed in pain, then fell to the ground, right at two ninjas' feet. She began to breathe heavily, gasping for air.

Numbuh 1 spun around, widening his eyes when he saw Numbuh 5 in pain at two ninjas' feet. He looked up at him to see one of them holding some sort of large metal gun. He freaked out.

"What did you do!" He shrieked, before suddenly feeling a large hit at the back of his head. He yelped and fell to his knees, clutching the back of his bald head.

The Italian teen grinned from the strength of his black boot-covered foot. He walked around him and towards the other ninjas. Numbuh 1 faintly heard him mumble something about. "We only need one" or something like that. Numbuh 1 and Lizzie, who still stood at the side, watched in horror as the same two teens grabbed Numbuh 5's arms and roughly hoisted her to her feet. The Italian turned to Numbuh 1, still grinning. "Thanks, young man. But we'll take it from here."

And they disappeared, leaving the fearful Numbuh 1 and Lizzie behind.

_2/86/65.3_

"Ugh! Could ya stupid boys move any slower?" Numbuh 86 screeched, walking way ahead of the two exhausted boys in the back. They were breathing roughly, their legs wanting to throw them off their feet.

"Oh my gosh, how could you like this girl?" Numbuh 65.3 murmured so Numbuh 86 wouldn't hear. Well she wouldn't hear them over her own voice anyway.

All of a sudden, a bunch of movements surrounded the three, circling them like trying to create a tornado. They just stood there, watching in shock. Then, they all stopped, revealing the speedy ninjas. One of them stepped forward to them.

"Good day, dear children." He said. He was a normal-sized slightly chubby (not like Numbuh 2 or anything) boy. He pulled off his dark leather mask, revealing his brown shaggy hair and blue eyes.

"Leave us alone, you teen freak!" Numbuh 2 was the first to cry out.

The ninja just grinned at him, "Oh do not fret, good sir. Your independence shall remain. It is thy maid who shall enter thy cavern."

The kids just stared at the boy with cocked eyebrows. Then Numbuh 2 spoke up, "You know all the mid-evil people died a bunch of years ago, right?" He asked, more of it being a statement. Numbuh 86 actually giggled.

The teen ignored the uttering and turned to his fellow ninjas. "Defeat the chaps and capture the girl." He ordered, and the other ninjas swarmed at them. Numbuh 2 jumped forward and punched the first one in the face. The ninja instantly flew back, and another two came up from behind them.

Numbuh 86 stepped back in fright, but unfortunately walked right into the arms of two tall teens. Numbuh 86 instantly began to struggle. "Let…GO of…ME!" She shrieked, pulled away her hands and arms. But their hands were strong, and wouldn't allow her escape.

Numbuh 65.3 and 2 turned at the same time, and Numbuh 2 took action first. He ran up to them and purposely fell to the floor. He kept on going, rolling, making himself dizzy. He then felt three pairs of legs at his stomach, then felt only two of them on the sides fall forward. Jumping up, knowing to expect Numbuh 86 standing straight up, he grabbed her arm. "Come on!" He said, tugging her. She responded and ran behind him, down the hallway. Numbuh 65.3 followed.

Suddenly, the same slightly over-weighted boy jumped in front of Numbuh 2 and whacked him in the head with a small steel tube. A ring rang through the dirt halls, and Numbuh fell to the floor. He clutched his head with pain (_A/N: Stop the violence!_).

Numbuh 86 gasped before being grabbed at her arms by the boy in front of her. "Come with me…" He whispered, and before she could react, they disappeared. Numbuhs 2 and 65.3 watched with defeat as then ninjas left with their girl, Numbuh 2 almost cried.

_With 3/4_

"W-What do you want?" Numbuh 3 demanded, stuttering. Numbuh 4 looked at her weirdly. She should have known by now. Then again…he turned his attention back to the ninjas surrounding them.

A short black-haired teenager, maybe a little taller than Numbuh 3, grinned at the frightened girl and angry Aussie. "What do we want? What we want, we get." Was all he said. He turned to the bunch of ninjas "Capture the young woman!" He shouted, and the ninjas all swarmed for the two 10-year-olds. Numbuh 4 pushed Numbuh 3 back and began to fight them. One came up and tried to whack him in the back of the head, but he quickly grabbed his wrist and flung him to the side. Two more came at him, but he rapidly kicked them both, knocking them several feet back.

Meanwhile, as Numbuh 3 watched with fear-filled eyes, she didn't notice the same short black-haired teen sneaking up behind her. She only knew when, suddenly, two hands clamped at her arms. She shrieked and started to struggle through the grasp.

Numbuh 4 spun around from the battle, quickly kicking the last ninja unconscious. He felt his eyes widen with terror and anger. "Let go'ev 'er!" He cried out, rushing to them. But he skidded to a halt when he saw what the teen was doing.

Before Numbuh 4 got any closer, the ninja rapidly let go of Numbuh 3's arms and wrapped his arm around her neck. He tightened his grip around it, holding her in a headlock. Numbuh 4 stopped, quickly, afraid that he'd coke her to death. "Gonna take one more step? Or not?" The boy demanded, grinning. Numbuh 4 looked at him with anger, then at Numbuh 3 with horror. Until, all of a sudden, he felt something at the back of his head, hitting him. Hard. Then, the ground rushed up to him ever so suddenly.

_Me:O Okay, I am so so so so so so so so so so sooooo sorry I haven't updated this in like such a long time! I feel really bad, and that's the truth. Just that I just finished my exams, and I'm sooooo happy:) Anywayz, R&R and I'll try and update faster next time._


	11. A Separate Matter

_Me: Okay, I'm like already half way done this story…so…yeah just to tell you. Anyways enjoy! Mope mop_

**Kids Next Door - Operation: SOLDIER**

**S**trong  
**O**peratives  
**L**ingering  
**D**efense  
**I**nflexibly  
**E**very  
**R**ace

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romance: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Lizzie/65.3

Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Trying to get out, they learn that there are single 13-year-old ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend, so the Delightful Children set them up to capture Numbuhs 3, 5, 86 and Lizzie. Can the boys protect their girls a_nd_ make it out of the obstacle?

………

Point: - No romance is more than the other; all couples are equal. Except for Lizzie/65.3

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 10: A Separate Matter

"Ugh…" Numbuh 4 moaned as he slow opened his eyes. He looked straight into the eyes of a worried Numbuh 2. He clutched his head, "What happened?"

Numbuh 2 sighed with relief. "He's awake guys." He said softly, but managed for the others to hear. Wally watched through squinted eyes as Numbuh 1's and 65.3's heads popped up above his body. He could roughly see a large body, apparently Lizzie's, standing behind them.

Numbuh 4 slowly sat up with the help of his palms on the floor. Numbuhs 1, 2, and 65.3 stepped back, allowing him to do so. The blonde Aussie moaned once again as he caught up with himself. He looked around the room, "Where's Numbuh 3? Is she okay?"

"Uh…" Numbuh 1 said softly, giving him the elevator look. "Numbuh 4…something happened…"

Numbuh 4 looked at him with concern in his eyes. His mind filled up with what had happened, as his body finally caught up with what had happened. Then, he thought of Numbuh 1's words. He looked at his leader again, into his hidden sapphire worried eyes behind his sunglasses. He gulped before speaking in a quivering voice. "They…they got her…didn't they?" He asked, softly.

Numbuh 1 slowly nodded, small eyes still on the floor.

"And they got Numbuh 5 and 86 too…" Numbuh 65.3 said, quietly.

Numbuh 4, even for as dumb as he was and faintly from Numbuh 1's sunglasses and Numbuh 2's goggles, could dimly see a tear slide from their eyes. Just like his own, coincidentally.

He looked up at them after a while, "Guys, weh gotta go find them." He cried, quickly getting to his feet.

"Numbuh 4, we have no idea where they are. This place is like…I don't know." Numbuh 2 explained, un-teacher like.

"So? Doesn't mean weh can mop around on the floor this whole time!" He snapped, almost gaining anger.

"Uh…it's _mope_. Not _mop_."

"Who cruddy cares! We gotta go find them!"

"One problem, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 65.3 suddenly said. "We don't know how to get out of here. Never mind find them."

Numbuh 1 looked around the room with Numbuh 4. He then suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve, hearing his nickname called, "Nigie…when are we going to get out of here? The Point is opening for kids tonight, and I don't want to miss it."

Numbuh 1 turned to her, a sparkle of something mysterious in his blue eyes. "Lizzie, listen to me carefully. Our friends' lives may be at risk. And now, you're telling me that you want to go to the Point?" He demanded, a hint of anger being noticed only by the other operatives.

Lizzie shrugged, "Aw, can't Hoagie and Wally do it alone? I really wanted to go tonight." She said, sweetly. "Please Nigie…?"

Numbuh 1 looked at her, buried in her begging eyes. But suddenly, an image of Numbuh 5 screaming as the same Italian ninja shot her in the head with a mind control device. It was short, but enough to make him unbury himself. He looked back at Lizzie, "No Lizzie, you can go wander around the halls as long as you want until you find the outside. But I'm not leaving my friend…" He stopped when he noticed something. "…s…behind."

Numbuh 4 watched, a smile on his face, as Numbuh 1 turned and walked to him and Numbuh 2. He was really glad to know that his leader was going to be joining him. Suddenly, he closed his eyes, no reason at all, as an image popped into his head. He saw Numbuh 3 in a large chair, strapped down tightly, struggling to get free. Then, that same short teen walked up to her, holding some sort of large silver gun. He aimed it at her head, Numbuh 3 screamed as he pulled the trigger. He then removed it from where he had shot her, showing a heart-shaped metal piece stuck at the side of her head. She opened her eyes, and looked at the teen dreamily…

"Numbuh 4…" He heard a male's voice say slowly. He opened his eyes, only to see Numbuh 2 looking at him, a cocked eyebrow showing on his face. "You okay?"

He looked at him, half blushing, half showing his large, anxious eyes. He wondered if he felt any worse about losing the girl he crushed on as Numbuh 2 was.

...!...tbc...!...

_Me: I know…very short chapter. And I'm sorry it's a little OOC. I noticed that when I read it over. You know…one day I'm going to make a story called Operation: TIC. Stands for "Totally In Character." :P lol gonna try it one day. Anywayz, I'll try to update as soon as I finish another chapter of Operation: TEEN and another story. Meanwhile, R&R please!_


	12. From Soldiers to Knights part 1

Me: Okay, I'm like already half way done this story…so…yeah just to tell you. Anyways enjoy!

**Kids Next Door - Operation: SOLDIER**

**S**trong  
**O**peratives  
**L**ingering  
**D**efense  
**I**nflexibly  
**E**very  
**R**ace

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romance: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Lizzie/65.3

Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Trying to get out, they learn that there are single 13-year-old ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend, so the Delightful Children set them up to capture Numbuhs 3, 5, 86 and Lizzie. Can the boys protect their girls a_nd_ make it out of the obstacle?

………

Point: - No romance is more than the other; all couples are equal. Except for Lizzie/65.3

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 12: From Soldiers to Knights (Part 1)

Throughout the halls of this strange underground homeland, our three favorite Kids Next Door boys, Numbuhs 1, 2, and 4, wandered all over the place. Their frantic hearts skipped a couple beats every time they passed by any dark figures. Their eyes scanned the area carefully, incase of any openings that couldn't be seen with their bare eyes, or needed glasses.

"Woi didn't Numbuh 65.3 come along?" Numbuh 4 asked, looking at Numbuh 1 as they continued on.

Numbuh 1 didn't look at him or answer, but Numbuh 2 did it for him. "He said that it was better if somebody stayed with Lizzie, incase she caused trouble." He said, looking at him strangely. "But I still think it's something else." He raised his eyebrows rapidly twice, grinning funnily.

Numbuh 1 turned around to face them, "What's that mean?"

Numbuhs 2 and 4 looked at each other. Numbuh 4 was the first to speak, "Uh…well, Numbuh 65.3 sorta…has a crush on Lizzie."

To their surprise, Numbuh 1 didn't gain any anger. Shock appeared on his expression, as expected. But not any negative shock. In fact, it somehow showed…happiness, glistering in his eyes. Numbuh 2 half grinned and Numbuh 4 look at him confused. Numbuh 1 saw their expressions and turned around quickly. "Oh. Well, that gives a whole new twist on things."

"You don't care, do you Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 said suddenly.

The leader slowly turned back around to him. He smiled half-heartedly. "Well, I wouldn't say I don't…_care_."

Numbuh 4 gestured them to keep walking with his hands, and they did so as they continued to talk. "C'mon, Numbuh 1. It's pretty obvious ya dun like Lizzie." The Aussie stated. "Ah mean, weh're not that dumb."

"Right back at you, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 2 suddenly said. "Ever think you made it a little obvious that you like Numbuh 3?"

The blonde boy blushed, "Ah do not like 'er!"

"Yeah…sure."

"Guys, just drop it." Numbuh 1 butted in. "We all have our secrets. It doesn't give us the right to butt in to each others lives."

"Whatever…" Numbuh 2 mumbled, receiving a tongue from Numbuh 4.

As the three boys continued to wander throughout the long, narrow halls, they're mouths remained shut. There seemed to be no end to these things. Impatience rose up within them. And just as Numbuh 4 opened his mouth to speak, words came out mumbled from down one of the narrower hallways.

"Stop…please…"

The three boys stopped, "That sounded like…"

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 led the hall runners down the passage, towards Numbuh 3's voice.

After a while, Numbuh 4 was the first to see a small light at the end of the tunnel. "C'mon guys! Hurry!" He called back. And just as he first stepped into the room, he gasped loudly. His two male companions did the same things as they too saw the girl. Her body lay on a long seat that held her arms and legs straight. Her ankles and arms were held down with thin chains, and it had a large think metal cuff was keeping her neck down. To make matters worse, a small tube seemed to be sucking something out from underneath the metal. Her eyes were slowly closing.

"Oh my…" Numbuh 2 didn't finish. He was cut short from Numbuh 4's sprint towards the helpless girl.

"Numbuh 3…hang on. Ahm gonna get ya outa 'ere." The blonde Aussie said, worriedly. He began to tug at the metal holding her neck down. Numbuhs 1 and 2 ran up on the other side of her, also trying to help out. Numbuh 1 began to struggle with the locks chaining her body down, while Numbuh 2 ran to behind her head and clutched the two wires sucking something out of her neck. Or so it seemed.

Numbuh 3 looked up at Numbuh 4, who stood right above her. She stayed silent, not in the mood to talk.

Suddenly, Numbuh 2's hands flew up as he finally pulled both wires loose. The suction stopped, but Numbuh 3's weakness continued to haunt her body. "That do anything?" Numbuh 2 asked, throwing them onto the floor.

"We'll have to wait and see." Numbuh 1 replied, finally jiggling the chains loose. He rushed to help Numbuh 4 pull the metal cuff loose of Numbuh 3's neck.

As they finally did so, Numbuh 4 helped Numbuh 3 off the long seat. "Ya'kay?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her waist, allowing her to lean on his small body.

The three male agents helped Numbuh 3 gain control of her balance. She suddenly looked up at them. "Numbuhs 5 and 86…" She said, weakly. "They're heading towards the main room." She looked at Numbuh 4 right beside her. "They're using that ray to get them to love those guys."

Numbuh 1 felt his heart sink, unknowingly joined by Numbuh 2's, as he spoke. "Do you know where it is?"

"Down there." She moved her head at the hall in front of them.

The leader turned to face Numbuh 4. "Alright Numbuh 4, I want you to take Numbuh 3 back to where we left Lizzie and Numbuh 65.3. Me and Numbuh 2 are going to go after the others."

"Got it." Numbuh 4 stated and slowly helped Numbuh 3 out of the room and disappearing down the dark halls.

Numbuh 1 turned to face his chubby companion. "C'mon, let's go find them."

…**kndKNDknd…**

"What's taking them so long?" Lizzie demanded, holding on tightly to Numbuh 65.3's arm, holding his hand in her own.

He looked down at her, grinning sympathetically. He flipped one of her braids behind her shoulder. "It's fine, Liz." He said, kindly. "They're probably still trying to get them out." He never knew why he felt something for this girl. Not that she wasn't attractive (A/N: Uh huh…) she was just so different from all the other girls. He could have chosen any girl he could like. And for some reason, he chose Lizzie. Maybe it was just natural. The thing that upset him was that she was in love with her _Nigie_.

"You think they'll be back soon?" She asked, looking up from his shoulder, in which her head rested.

"Yeah. For sure."

The two 10-year-olds just sat their on that raised area, resting on each other. It felt so…so…

"Numbuh 65.3, Ah could use a lil' help 'ere!"

The two instantly looked up to see Numbuh 4 struggling to keep up a weak Numbuh 3 on his shoulder. He was looking at her, apprehensively. Numbuh 65.3 shot to his feet and made a dash for the two. Numbuh 3's heavy head hung down, chin resting on her chest.

"How long has she been like that?" Numbuh 65.3 asked quickly, looking up at Numbuh 4.

"Eva since weh got her outa that place." Numbuh 4 replied.

Lizzie stepped up next to the large mission alert commander, holding his shoulder gently. He looked at her, grinning, as he gently placed Numbuh 3's arm around his shoulders. He helped the weak agent onto that same raised area the two had just sat on. Numbuhs 4 and 65.3 lay her onto it, allowing her to rest up as they waited for the others to come. Hopefully, in one piece.

**...Transmission Interrupted...**

_Me: I know…I'm such a slow updater. Lol, I'm getting into my other story, Operation: TEEN. So, I keep forgetting about this. Oh, and one more reason. I have two versions of this chapter on each computer (I have 2 computers) and on this one, I had an updated version. Like, there's a page more. So when it broke down for like 3 weeks, I decided to wait until it worked again for me to continue it. So, yeah._

_Hope you liked. Tell me if it's OOC, and be honest. Because Numbuh 65.3 I already know he is. R&R please!_


	13. From Soldiers to Knights part 2

**Kids Next Door - Operation: SOLDIER**

**S**trong  
**O**peratives  
**L**ingering  
**D**efense  
**I**nflexibly  
**E**very  
**R**ace

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romance: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Lizzie/65.3

Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Trying to get out, they learn that there are single 13-year-old ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend, so the Delightful Children set them up to capture Numbuhs 3, 5, 86 and Lizzie. Can the boys protect their girls a_nd_ make it out of the obstacle?

………

Point: - No romance is more than the other; all couples are equal. Except for Lizzie/65.3

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 13: From Soldiers to Knights (Part 2)

The two boys, Numbuhs 1 and 2, turned many corners, desperate to find Numbuhs 5 and 86. In both of their hearts, they regretted every bad thought and action they had had about them in the past. It was weird, thinking about it while they knew they could have been proposed to right now. They just hoped they weren't too late.

Numbuh 1 looked back at Numbuh 2, who was speedily examining the halls, incase of anything dangerous. The chubby pilot finally caught the eyes of his leader. He sent a half smile in his direction. But they kept walking along the walls.

"Let go've me, teenagers!"

Numbuh 2 knew that Irish accented voice from anywhere. "Numbuh 86…"

And with that, he made a sprint past Numbuh 1, through on of the narrower hallways that her voice came from. Numbuh 1 followed him, closely.

He saw it. He saw a room just ahead. He could already see the mechanisms lying and hanging all over the room. How long has this cave been standing? He wondered. He could feel Numbuh 1 on his tail. But that didn't matter. Well, unless he was being eaten by a giant alligator. Never mind.

He entered the room, stopped, looked, widened his eyes, stepped back behind the wall. He kept his head open, just to watch. He stared in awe as they pulled the struggling girl to the dark brown dirtied wall on the far side. He glared, stepping back one more. Why couldn't they just…he stopped and watched. He knew Nigel was behind him, peering with fear over his shoulder. But that didn't matter.

"Hold still, lass!" A medium-sized slightly tanned boy cried out with a Texas accent, trying with great effort to keep his hold on her arm.

Numbuh 86 didn't listen. She continued to struggle, violently. "Stupid…teenagers! Let go'ev meh and…I'll do so!"

"Oh, I think not." He murmured. He thrust her to the wall, keeping her arm tightly against it, as did the older and taller one. She tightened her eyes, pulling her hands in to herself. Nothing seemed to help.

Numbuh 2 didn't wait any longer. He stepped out of his hiding spot, and stood behind them. Lucky for him, they were too busy trying to keep her down than to see him. He could feel Numbuh 1's gestures, trying to get him to come back before he was seen. He could feel the panic-stricken movements of his body. He didn't care.

"Hey, black-jacks," He said, confidently. Both teenagers turned around to look at him. Fanny did to. "It's time to give back the cards."

Another one came up to him, and he knew him from before. It was the short, tubby one who he spoke Mid-evil with.

Numbuh 2 sighed, "You're not gunna talk old time again, are you?" He demanded with sarcastic frustration.

The ninja looked at him for a while, hands unknowingly behind his back. His head was down, but his eyes were on him. He looked so guilty…

"Numbuh 2! Get down!"

Lucky Numbuh 1 yelled that in time. The chubby pilot quickly put his head down just as the short teen swung that same metal bar at him. Numbuh 2 stood back up quickly, and the ninja tried again, yelling with pressure. This time, Numbuh 2 held it off. He grabbed it with his own bare palm. The teen stopped and looked at him, raising his brow. Numbuh 2 looked back, amused. He then rapidly swung the bar to the side, carrying the heavy teen with it. He shrieked as he flew to the side, hitting the wall lightly.

Numbuh 2 turned around to face the other two teenagers, still holding the metal bar. He gazed at them, they gazed back. He raised the mar in the air. The two teens slowly let go of Numbuh 86's arms. Then, they ran, avoiding Numbuh 1's awkward glance at them as the passed him in the corridor.

Numbuh 86 watched the stupid boy teenagers run out. She then turned to Numbuh 2, who was looking at her with sympathy. She smiled at him, trying her best to duck her head down to hide her blush.

Numbuh 1 stepped in. "Numbuh 86, where's Numbuh-"

"She's in there somewhere…" The decommissioning leader interrupted, gesturing towards a small passageway on the far side of the room. "I'm not sure, but I think it's…"

"…where they use the ray." Numbuh 2 finished dramatically, turning to his leader as he said so. Numbuh 1 stared at them both, eyes clearly showing his concern. He suddenly made a break for it.

"Numbuh 1, wait! We can't just bust in!" Numbuh 2 shouted after him.

The leader turned around to face him. "Why not? That's what you did." He replied, and continued running.

Numbuh 2 turned around to look at Numbuh 86. She looked back at him gawkily. The round pilot began to mumble stuff about Numbuh 1's unwanted modification. Numbuh 86 laughed an unusual laugh and they both rushed to catch up with Sector V's leader.

…**kndKNDknd…**

"That's it! Ah can't take this any longer!"

"Numbuh 4, calm down. It's not that effortless to saunter in and liberate two people with merely two populace and facing most likely dozens of our rivals."

"You an' yo cruddy Latin! Ah dun care anymore! They could beh in danger! And even if they're not, weh should at least 'elp them…" The blonde Aussie paused. "Eh, Numbuhs 1 an' 2, Ah mean. Not tha cruddy girls."

Nobody wanted to tell him that it was the whole reason Numbuhs 1 and 2 were even in there. Even Lizzie, as clueless as she was (:P) knew. But even so, as dumb and outer as she was, she kept her mouth shut. No one knew why Numbuh 4 was so uptight. Maybe it was the teenagers. Maybe it was the Delightful freaks. Well, in those cases, there was nothing they could do about it. Maybe a few comforting words would help.

"Numbuh 4, can you sit with me, please?" Numbuh 3, who was lying on a small rock. She patted a small spot next to her.

The Aussie looked at her, annoyed. "No way, Numbuh 3. Just 'cause yo not strong, doesn't mean yeuh could get meh ta do woit yeuh want!" He snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Numbuh 65.3 was beginning to get irritated. "Numbuh 4, what is your problem?" He required, a major hint of annoyance filling up in his voice. "Just because you're upset doesn't give you a right to throw off your teammates. Your _friends_." Numbuh 4 looked at him now. "If you care so much about Numbuhs 1 and 2, and, unknowingly, Numbuhs 5 and 86, then at least try and get your friend to understand that they are going to be okay."

Numbuh 4 looked at him, then back at the teary Numbuh 3. He really felt that he should do what Numbuh 65.3 told him, well, not that he wanted to follow his rules. But his cold hearted mind told him to at least take it lazily.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes. "Woiteva…" He mumbled and slowly wandered towards the oblivious Numbuh 3. He sat down next to her.

Numbuh 3 looked at him, "Numbuh 4, why are you acting so…_negative_ about this?" she asked, softly.

Rapidly, Numbuh 4 turned to her. His face showed his apprehension, yet inside there was more. He sighed, "Ah dunno, Numbuh 3." He started. He suddenly noticed her face drop. "Not that Ah dun believe they'll make it out. Ahm just mad at those cruddy teenagers."

She tilted her head so she could meet his eyes. "Numbuh 4, can we go help them?"

Again, Numbuh 4 turned to her quickly. It took a second or two to understand what she meant by the term 'help'. "Do ya…do ya really wanna?" He asked with anxiety. "Ah mean…with woit they did t'ya an' all…"

"Really. I want to." She said, quickly and surely. Numbuh 4 looked at her deep in the eyes. Usually he would expect happiness and high spirits. But now he saw something that scared the crud out of him. He didn't even want to look at them, but then again…

He grabbed her hand and helped her off the rock. "Guys, me an' Numbuh 3 are gunna go help the others." He said, commandingly.

…**kndKNDknd…**

Numbuh 1 threw his back against the wall as he saw two teenagers pass the corridor. He heard them talking about something he didn't quite understand. Quickly and quietly, he rushed to the other side of the hall, making sure he wasn't seen between the other two passageways. He slowly took sidesteps along side back wall, continuing down the aisle. He felt his heart about to pound its way out of his chest. He kept feeling these shivers spread throughout his entire body from his spine. He wanted them to stop knowing what they meant.

He heard Numbuh 2 and 86 rush up beside him, as quietly as they could. "Sheesh, could you not slow down at all?" Numbuh 2 demanded, silently. Numbuh 86 nodded, more concern to keep quiet.

Numbuh 1 ignored them and continued side-stepping along the wall. Soon enough, he and the other two operatives saw a small light at the end of the tunnel. It was shining from underneath a small wooden door. Looking back over the heads of Numbuhs 2 and 86, he made sure nobody was there. Nobody was, so he made a dash for the door.

"Numbuh 1, wait up." Numbuh 2 whispered loudly and he and 86 ran after him.

The leader stopped dead in his tracks right in front of the door. It was pretty normal-sized with a small, very small, glass window just a little above his head. He managed to stand on his toes so he could peek in. He watched with astonishment at the sight on the other side.

…**To Be Continued…**

_Me: Soooooo sorry this took so long. I've been soooooo bust this summer so far. Visiting, shopping, babysitting, swimming lessons, soccer, piano theory…please forgive me and I'll try my best to make it up. R&R please!   
PS: Sorry this chappie's so short_


	14. What Friends Are Made Of

**Kids Next Door - Operation: SOLDIER**

**S**trong  
**O**peratives  
**L**ingering  
**D**efense  
**I**nflexibly  
**E**very  
**R**ace

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romance: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Lizzie/65.3

Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Trying to get out, they learn that there are single 13-year-old ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend, so the Delightful Children set them up to capture Numbuhs 3, 5, 86 and Lizzie. Can the boys protect their girls a_nd_ make it out of the obstacle?

………

Point: - No romance is more than the other; all couples are equal. Except for Lizzie/65.3

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 14: What Friends Are Made Of

He watched in horror as they threw her on her back onto a large wooden board with straps on different parts of it. Using the small ropes, they fastened her down to it, her body tilted slightly over. Her eyes were half closed, even noticed underneath her red hat. He glanced just above her. A large machine that looked like a ray was pointing straight at her. His own eyes were larger than he'd ever remembered. He recalled the statement that same Italian ninja made…

"_You see, as we spoke with them, we noticed a large machine behind them. They told us that it was a mind controller, or more like a brainwashing machine. It was to be shot at the girls, and the first male to be met with her eyes, will fall in love with him instantly."_

Numbuh 1 looked at the ray. "Oh my Gosh…" He whispered to himself.

"Numbuh 1, what's wrong?" Numbuh 2 demanded, focusing on his apprehensive leader. Numbuh 86 was staring at him weirdly as well.

Before either of them knew what he was doing, Numbuh 1 raised his foot and shot it right at the door. The wooden flap slowly began to fall forward until it took speed. It hit the dirt floors with a loud thwap!

All the teenagers, now mask-less, turned around to meet the noise's cause. Numbuh 1 stood there, tall and straight, staring back at them. He stepped onto the useless door. "It's over, teenagers." He said in his low and dangerous voice.

That same Italian boy, which seemed to be getting on Numbuh 1's nerves, looked at him straight in his hidden eyes. "You just can't get enough of her, can you?" He held up a controller, holding a large red button with a bunch of little green and blue ones. "Too bad she'll have enough of you." He placed his thumb on the red button, without pressing it.

Numbuh 1 heard gasps come from behind him. He dropped his shoulders, now gazing in fret at the controller in his tinted tanned hand. "Say good-bye, kid." He heard the Italian accented voice say. He didn't give up yet, but he didn't know what to expect from that controller. A trap door? A cage releaser? Only the activation answered his question.

The button went low, and a whizzing sound came up. He looked up, seeing yellow lights blinking on the ray positioned on Numbuh 5. It was rumbling along with it. Numbuh 5 whimpered softly.

Before anything else happened, Numbuh 1 jumped into the air, somersaulting over the teenage Italian. He landed in front of the rest. They all charged at him, but Numbuh 1 held them off. Even for teenagers, they couldn't compete with Numbuh 1's avoidance. Soon enough, he made it past all of them, yet mistakenly some of them. Numbuh 1 picked up a rock the size of his hand and quickly examined the ray. He found the control panel and aimed his arm.

But from behind him, another teenager was slowly and quietly approaching him with a thick long stick. Just as he aimed it at him and raised his arms over his head, another rock collided with him violently at his back. He yelped dazed and fell forward. Numbuh 1 just turned around with surprise, soon facing Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 2 smiled, "Somebody had to do something."

Numbuh 1 grinned at him, "Thanks a lot."

"Guys! Ya might wanna hurry up!" Numbuh 86's voice cried out with fret.

They all turned around to see the clear tip of the ray now beginning to glow green. Numbuh 5 looked like she wanted to scream. Numbuh 1, as quickly as he could aim, heaved the rock at the control panel. He hit it directly, and it started to throw off small flickers of glowing yellow. Numbuh 1 was afraid of what might happen, so he rushed to Numbuh 5. Numbuhs 2 and 86 ran after him and helped him undo the straps. Soon enough, she was free and they all made a dash to the door.

That same Italian stood in front of them, hands behind his back. "Nice work, Kids Next Door. But did you really believe we would let you loose again?"

"Pretty much. Even if you're against it." Numbuh 1 replied to him, then jumped at him foot first. The teen quickly dodged the aim, and Numbuh 1 fell to the floor. He rubbed his head in comforting to himself. Nothing seemed to be helping lately.

The teen looked back at Numbuhs 2, 5, and 86. "No matter what any of you do, we'll always be one step ahead of you."

He removed one hand from behind his back and snapped his fingers. One after another, teenage ninjas appeared through different openings in walls above them. Pretty shortly, six ninjas were surrounding the four Kids Next Door. The Italian teenager stood at the side in silence.

This time, the old ordinary Numbuh 86 took charge once again. "Alright, Numbuh 1 and I will take two of them, while Numbuhs 2 and 5 will each take one."

"Why do I have to take one?" Numbuh 2 demanded.

"Because you're a stupid boy." She answered.

"But Numbuh 1 is too."

"Numbuh 5 is in no condition to fight."

"Neither are you!"

"Guys, they're coming." Numbuh 1 suddenly said, watching as the circle the teenagers were making became smaller and smaller. Numbuhs 2 and 5 compromised their teenagers to fight, as soon enough did Numbuhs 1 and 86 did.

"Okay, on a count of three." Numbuh 1 said softly as he took charge again. Numbuh 86 didn't argue, as usual. "One…" Teenagers were a meter away from them now. "Two…" The four of them, prepared for a sprint. "Three!" Everybody went wild.

Numbuh 1 quickly ducked a kick aimed at his head as he flipped behind him. He rolled backwards on the dirt floors and recovered in time to avoid another kick by the other one. He swiftly threw a punch aimed for the ninja's face, unnoticing the other one creeping up behind him; or so they thought. Just as he was about to thrust his fist into Numbuh 1's head, the leader chucked his own over his shoulder, hitting the teenager in the face.

The Sector V leader looked down at him, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I do that?" He said faking his assuring attitude.

He ducked a kick that was sent from behind him and he turned to get rid of the other pest.

…

In the meantime, Numbuh 86 ducked two kicks at the same time, which ended up ending the battle for one of them easily. She smiled down at the stunned ninja. "Now ya know not ta mess with me, teenagers!" She avowed with the hint of yelling. She turned around in time to dodge another kick at the ankles.

…

Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 did fair enough. She jumped another swing of the foot then quickly lowered herself down to evade his fist. She stood straight up, and spun her leg around. Her foot hit him at the side of his body and he fell back. Numbuh 5 grinned down at the teenager.

He looked up at her, amused. "Not bad for a schoolgirl."

"Glad ya liked that. How about some more?" She cut him off with a kick at his side.

…

At Numbuh 2's side, he was doing alright. For once in the longest time, he actually got to show off his 'special moves'. "Let's see if you can handle my mega powered over-kick!" He screeched as he threw his foot up at the teenagers head, with success. "And how about my super-duper blamer punch!" He punched him in his side. "Oh, and I can't forget my ultra cheesed karate chop!" He hit the guy in the back of the neck, knocking him down on his stomach.

He continued to call out moves and use them against the ninja. Dreadful that he didn't see another ninja creeping up behind him with a long stick.

"I think I'll also use my triple fudged special of ice cream splat!" He shoved his hand in the ninja's face, hard. The unnoticed ninja behind him raised his stick over his head as Numbuh 2 rambled on. "And how about my-"

"Ka Bam!" A sudden voice cried from behind him. Numbuh 2 heard a punch and a yelp and a guy falling to the floor. He turned around at the familiar Australian accented voice.

Numbuh 4 smiled, "Yeuh and yo cruddy moves."

…

Back at Numbuh 86, she just finished taking out the next guy. She dusted her hands off with the other. "Well, my job's done." She said to herself.

She was about to leave until suddenly, a loud bang was heard from behind her. She turned around to see a small girl fighting with the same teenager she had defeated easily. Quickly the teenager was pinned to the ground by Numbuh 3.

"YOU GONNA DO THAT AGAIN!" She demanded, putting on her evil face. The teenager whimpered and shook his head violently. "ARE YOU EVER GONNA SNEAK UP ON SOMEBODY AGAIN!" The teenager whined louder and shook his head faster. Numbuh 3 suddenly turned back to giddy Numbuh 3. "Okay!" She jumped off him and looked at Numbuh 86. She smiled at her. "Hi!"

Numbuh 86 laughed, amused.

…

All of a sudden, a very loud crack echoed throughout the dirt room. Everybody turned to see what made it. It was all for a good cause. The ray was rumbling like mad. All the moaning beaten ninjas yelped, jumped to their feet and flipped in every direction. They all disappeared from the room.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Numbuh 86 cried as all six of the KND members were crowded together. At the same time, they made a dash for the other direction. Numbuh 3 and 4 glanced at each other for a second with a grin. Neither of them knew why, though.

Numbuh 1 stopped at the opening of where the door used to stand, "Lets go!" He cried out, allowing them to pass him. As soon as Numbuh 2, the last one, ran through, Numbuh 1 ran after him. The run was on.

Until...

"Ugh! You again!" Numbuh 2 mumbled, unsatisfied. All six of the kids stared ahead at the three ninjas standing in front of them. The chubby one, the Italian, and the short black-haired one.

"Not really the friendly greeting, is it?" the black-haired one said. "Then again, what can we expect from a bunch of pesky kids like you?"

"Eva think yeuh should get a job as a _good_ guy?" Numbuh 4 stepped up closer. "Then again, that wouldn't give meh tha chance ta kick yo butt!" He jumped up with a yell of action, foot first. It crashed violently into ninja boy's face, knocking him back.

Numbuh 1 took a step in lead. "Kids Next Door! Ba-"

"I'll take it from here!" Numbuh 86 sudden came in the way, shoving him to the side. "BATTLESTATIONS!"

The three ninjas took position, the short black-haired one joining them in fighting mode. The Italian came first. He somersaulted and landed in front of Numbuh 1.Numbuh 1was first to begin the one on one fight with a swooshing fist, led by other voilent moves to defeat the apposer. The same thing happened with Numbuhs 2 and 4: 2 with the chubby one, and 4 with the black-haired one.

At the girls end, Numbuh 86 lead them to a side where they could stay for back-up. Lucky that came in use.

Numbuh 4 wasn't very fortunate from where he was standing.As he tried his best to avoid punches, he began to back up into a wall behind him. It was unnoticed by him, of course.Just when hedodged the last punch, his back was against the wall. It was too bad even a small startle could cause such big damage.

The teenager's fist flew right into Numbuh 4's face. He fell to the side, knocking his head on a small raised area in the wall. He pushed himself up and rummed his head. "Stupid cruddy walls...always in tha way..."

"Enough with the mumbling!" The black-haired boy said. He pushed his foot into Numbuh 4's chest. Numbuh 4 was pressed into the wall behind him, just not strong enough to avoid the painful pressure. "Now prepare foryour girl'slover's death treatment."

Numbuh 4 didn't bother to make sense of his words, mainly because he was busy trying to hold in his smile. He watched in amusement as Numbuh 3 quietly made her way over to them behind the love freak.

"So long, lover boy..."

"HIYA!"

In an instant, the teenager was on the floor moaning, Numbuh 3's foot resting on his back.She looked at Numbuh 4, smiling. "Conichua Numbuh Q." She said with her grin nice and wide.

Numbuh 4 glared playfully and pushed himself to stand up. "Good daiy, Cookie Three." Numbuh 3 giggled. "Thanks, though."

Numbuh 3 shrugged and they both turned around. The other two boys defeated the two love sick teenagers, which were now moaning and lying on the grounds of the cave.

Numbuh 86 looked down at the chubby teen. "Next time ya mess with any of my friends, that'll be your face!"

"Come on, lets get out of here!" Numbuh 1 said and they all ran out through the everlasting halls of the cave. Good for them! The walls just started to shake once again at that time. Annoyance filled up in their minds of the continuous rumbles.

**...!...tbc...!...**

_Me: Review! Sorry it took so long...I just got back from viamide :)_


	15. An Unpredicted Delay

**Kids Next Door - Operation: SOLDIER**

**S**trong  
**O**peratives  
**L**ingering  
**D**efense  
**I**nflexibly  
**E**very  
**R**ace

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romance: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Lizzie/65.3

Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Trying to get out, they learn that there are single 13-year-old ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend, so the Delightful Children set them up to capture Numbuhs 3, 5, 86 and Lizzie. Can the boys protect their girls a_nd_ make it out of the obstacle?

………

Point: - No romance is more than the other; all couples are equal. Except for Lizzie/65.3

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 15: An Unpredicted Delay

They ran as fast as their feet would take them through the small halls of the undergrounds. They, before long, managed to make it to the small hole Numbuhs 1, 2 and 4 went through on their way there. It was only small enough for Numbuh 2 to just barely make it through (with definite struggle). The rest would make it easily. It was also a ramp, which led upwards to another higher floor. Well, not _too_ much higher. So this time it might be a little bit harder.

"C'mon, c'mon! Let's go!" Numbuh 86 cried out aggressively after quickly climbing through the hole first. He rapidly turned around on his knees and grabbed Numbuh 1's shirt sleeve at the shoulder and helping in out. Hey, he was a guy. He was stupid. Those were her thoughts, I swear!

As soon as Numbuh 1 was through, he turned and took Numbuh 5's hand and pulled her up. She climbed through just as easily as the others. Numbuh 2 decided to go next. As he tried to climb up on his own, he got stuck half way there. Planting his hands beside him on the grounds, he pushed, hard.

Numbuhs 1 and 86 grabbed each of his arms and pulled, apparently not hard enough.

"Numbuh 4! Push from the bottom!" Numbuh 86 commanded as she kept pulling.

From the other side, Numbuh 4 squeezed his nose with his fingers as he approached Numbuh 2's butt. "Ugh, Numbuh 2 should think about dieting one day." He muttered, Numbuh 3 giggling from behind him.

"I heard that!" Numbuh 2's voice bawled from above them.

Numbuh 4 pressed his back against the chubby boy's bottom bit and pushed as hard as his feet would let him. Numbuh 3, as brave as a girly girl could be, decided to help out. She joined Numbuh 4 in awkward positioning and pushed.

Numbuhs 1 and 86 were almost there, just as the rumbling of the grounds started up again. This actually seemed to help quite a bit. The parts of the solid soil holding him back from getting through started to slowly break apart. Pretty soon, Numbuh 2 slipped right through, suddenly flying on top of Numbuh 86.

"Get off me!" She shrieked, pushing him off. Numbuh 2 blushed, putting on his sorry face.

Unexpectedly, pieces of larger gravel began to fall from above them. The four already successful KND members looked up, eyes filled with stun as the ceiling was rumbling three times more than anything else. Shortly, the whole thing collapsed and fell towards them.

"JUMP!" Numbuh 1 yelled and they all dived in different directions. Good enough for them, they all avoided the falling dirt, which was still falling from the ceiling as a waterfall.

Numbuh 4 quickly jumped at Numbuh 3, so they both could evade the massive amount of gravel falling through the hole. It started to make a small mountain in front of them, which kept growing with every load. Numbuh 4 pulled Numbuh 3 away from it as it kept growing. About a minute passed and everything was instantly calm. Numbuhs 3 and 4 couldn't go after their friends _now_.

Numbuh 3 quickly clutched her wrist the moment she moved it. Numbuh 4 looked at it. They figured it must have twisted when he pushed her out of the way. Ironic thing was that it was the same wrist that the arrow hit. Numbuh 4 gently placed his hand over it and rubbed it gently. Numbuh 3 looked up at him and smile. Words didn't have to do much at that time.

Numbuh 4 suddenly looked ahead of him. "Guys!" He cried hoping that the rest of the KND would hear them. "Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 1's voice didn't reply. "Numbuh 2?" Nor did Numbuh 2's.

It took a second for the four higher operatives to understand what just happened. Numbuh 2, who couldn't see any of his teammates anymore, slowly sat up. Soil was all over him, leaving stains in his baby blue shirt. He dusted himself off. His goggle-covered eyes slowly trailed up. Only rock was above them now. Even pieces of the walls gave in and showed rock. Well, it was better than the rocks giving in and falling on them. Numbuh 2 stood up, head barely touching the ceiling.

His eyes wandered around in search of his friend. "Hello?" He shouted out. "Anybody?"

"Numbuh 2…" It was supposed to be a yell, as he could notify to himself easily. But it was so faint and far away. It barely met his ears.

He didn't recognize the voice, though. "Hello?" He shouted again, incase he had imagined it.

The voice seemed louder now. "Numbuh 2." But not too much louder, just enough for him to know.

"Numbuh 4!" He cried.

Now the Australian accented voice was loud and clear, from underneath him. "Down here!"

Numbuh 2 collapsed to his knees, looking at the ground as if looking at Numbuh 4. "Are you all right?"

"Fine! How 'bout tha othas?"

"I don't know where they are!"

Numbuh 4, who had followed where Numbuh 2's voice came from, suddenly found himself in a small panicky mode. He looked at Numbuh 3, next to him, and shrugged. She frowned at him with concern.

"Is Numbuh 3 with you?" Numbuh 2 shouted to them.

"Yeah, she's roight 'ere! A lil' bruise, but she's fine."

Numbuh 2 sighed, looking around again. The others weren't responding. Were they all right?

…**kndKNDknd…**

Numbuh 1 muttered something as he slowly pushed his face up from the ground. He flipped himself onto his back, now facing the ceiling. He could see solid rock icicles coming down from the ceiling's rock support. They sort of looked like ice cream cones coming out of the ceiling. He groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Looking around he suddenly realized that nobody was with him. He felt his saliva go dry.

"Hello?" He said, quietly at first. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes with his hands. He looked around once again, unnoticeably taking steps back. "Hello?" That came out a little bit louder.

He suddenly felt something collide against his head. "Ow!" He jumped and quickly turned around, only to face a rocky cone. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Guys? Are you there?" He was yelling now, a bit scared. They could have suffocated underneath the enormous pile. What was he to do? He tried again. "Hello!"

"Numbuh 1!" The faded cry of a familiar voice screamed, desperately.

Numbuh 1 rapidly looked up, "Numbuh 5! Where are you?" He yelled back, in hope that she would hear. He began to follow where her voice came from. It was from somewhere around the large mountain blocking his way from everything. Speaking of the mountain… he stared up at the top, where it looked like it was attached to the ceiling. There were only two small gaps in between the walls of the hallway.

He suddenly realized that Numbuh 5 never answered. "Numbuh 5!" He waited for a while, but still no reply. "Numbuh 5!"

…

Back with Numbuh 2, he was still communicating with Numbuhs 3 and 4.

"Do you guys see any way to get up here?" He asked the ground.

"No, everything's blocked out except the way we came!" Numbuh 3's voice retorted from the ground.

"And tha holes so covered that weh cahn't even see et anymo'!" Numbuh 4 added.

Just then, Numbuh 2 heard something. It was definitely a voice. But it sounded completely muffled to him, and he could barely make out who it was. Other than the fact that it sounded a lot like his leader.

"Numbuh 1!" He yelled, with any luck that he would hear.

Numbuh 1 stopped walking towards Numbuh 5's voice and looked around. That voice…

"Numbuh 2! Is that you?" He screeched back.

"Yeah!" He yelled back.

Numbuh 4's voice cut in. "Is it Numbuh 1?"

"Yeah." He replied to him, practically hearing Numbuh 3's sigh of relief.

Numbuh 2 looked back ahead, which seemed to be only a dirt mountain. Just as he was about to scream something back, Numbuh 1 went first. "Is anybody hurt?"

"I don't know! I'm only talking to Numbuhs 3 and 4!" He suddenly found himself losing his voice. His throat felt a bit dry, and he didn't want to yell anymore. He wondered if Numbuh 1 felt the same way.

"Are they hurt?"

"No, they're all right!" He decided to ask what he was afraid of asking. "Are the others with you?"

For some reason, it took Numbuh 1 a little longer to answer the question. "No!"

'_But I talked with Numbuh 5._' Well, that wasn't true, since he didn't really talk _with_ her. But technically speaking… he was still a little concerned. She never answered him, and he was pretty sure that she wasn't hiding. He suddenly remembered the teenage ninjas.

…

Numbuh 5 wanted to call back to Numbuh 1, but the pressure on top of her didn't allow her to breathe as normally as she usually would. Her body, waist down, was trapped underneath the immense load of gravel. She was surprised on how heavy it could be when bunched together. All she could look forward to was the dirt grounds meeting her eyes most easily. After all, what else was she supposed to look at? She couldn't expect to look up at the ceiling. She couldn't even move, never mind flip her whole body over.

Her head went from side to side. Nothing but dirt. Sheesh, they should at least put a picture up on the wall if they were going to use this place. The most interesting thing in this place was the bits of colored rocks sticking out through the think sand on the grounds.

She sighed, deciding to try once more. She placed both her hands flat on the grounds and bent her elbows as much as her body's position would allow her. Then, she pushed as hard as she could, straightening her arms. She even tried to move her feet so she could somehow kick her way out. But nothing happened. She collapsed back to the floor on her stomach, muscles giving in. She really needed help.

…

"Okay Numbuh 2! Do you have a hall behind you?"

Numbuh 2 looked behind him. A long, very narrow passageway lead somewhere that looked dark at the moment. "Yeah!" He yelled back to his leader.

"Wha'd he say?" Numbuh 4's voice came from below him. Numbuh 2 ignored it for a second.

"Good, now ask Numbuh 4 whether he does or not!"

Numbuh 2 went back to his knees. "Guys, Numbuh 1's asking if you have a hallway behind you!"

Numbuh 3 and 4 looked at each other before looking over their shoulders. Yes, in fact there was a hallway behind them, but the same way they had come from. Numbuh 4 (not the same way) told Numbuh 2 that, and Numbuh 2 told Numbuh 1.

"It doesn't matter!" Numbuh 1 said, referring to the 'it's the same way they came from'. "I want you and Numbuhs 3 and 4 to go down your hallway and find a way to get around the mountain!" Of course, he had a hall behind him as well. He would do the same. "_But_ make sure you don't go too far that you'll be sure you won't meet up with us once again!"

All of a sudden, Numbuh 1's PIPER went off. "Roger that, Numbuh 1." A strong Australian accented voice came from it.

Numbuh 1 grinned and unhooked it from his pant's belt fastener. "You're smarter than I thought." He spoke into it.

"Naw, I thought of it." Numbuh 2 said. "Numbuh 4 can't think of that."

"Woiteva…" Numbuh 4 muttered, Numbuh 3's giggling from the background.

"All right, you know what to do?"

"Yupyup!"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Just follow Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 1 stated, rolling his eyes. "Numbuh 1, out."

…**!…tbc…!…**

_Me: Sorry it was so short. This chapter didn't turn out as well as I expected, but I hope it was okay enough for you. Yeah, the plan was dumb, but I didn't know what they could do. Oh well, R&R please :)_


	16. Lost then Found

**Kids Next Door - Operation: SOLDIER**

**S**trong  
**O**peratives  
**L**ingering  
**D**efense  
**I**nflexibly  
**E**very  
**R**ace

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romance: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Lizzie/65.3

Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Trying to get out, they learn that there are single 13-year-old ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend, so the Delightful Children set them up to capture Numbuhs 3, 5, 86 and Lizzie. Can the boys protect their girls a_nd_ make it out of the obstacle?

………

Point: - No romance is more than the other; all couples are equal. Except for Lizzie/65.3

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 16: Lost then Found

Numbuh 4 looked up at the ceiling. So unlikely for escape, what were they to do. It reminded him of times where he was trapped in cages, schools, even bedrooms. But this one was different. This wasn't a prison, or a school, or his bedtime. It was underground, with no sign of food, water, or anything. Speaking of which…

"What was that?" Numbuh 3 asked, looking around for any sign of animals that made rumbling noises.

Numbuh 4 sighed, placing both hands over his stomach. "Relax, Numbuh 3. Ahm just a lil' hungry. Ah can't last fo' six hours without food."

The Japanese girl reached into her pocket. After a second of fiddling, she came out with a few cookies in a small zip-lock bag. "Want one?" She asked him.

The Aussie looked at the bag, as if studying it for any poisonous signs. He just shrugged, "Meh, woi not?" He held out his hand, and was handed a cookie. "Thanks."

She giggled, "Now you owe me your share of Friday's pizza."

"No deal!" Numbuh 4 said quickly. "But how's about Ah give ya a ride ta tha carnival?"

"Walk with me and you got a deal."

"Deal."

She giggled his favorite giggle. She grinned before taking a bite.

…**kndKNDknd…**

"Helloooo…!" Numbuh 1 called to open space ahead of him. He listened to his voice echo throughout the halls that seemed endless; but not anyone else's. He continued his steps down the passage way, hoping to find anything that was positive.

Even as a leader, sometimes he lost his focus on important tasks. Like, having doubt didn't help his leadership skills. Yeah, he admitted that he has doubts sometimes. Like now… just don't tell anyone. That's his note to you from him.

It felt like he'd been going in circles. Turn after turn after turn, he'd lost sense in what direction he was going. Everything seemed bigger and longer than he'd experienced when he was with his team. Maybe this was a sign that he actually _did_ hate being alone in a place where he had no idea was. After all, he was stuck in the hall that the guys hadn't chosen to go through on their way there.

Which reminded him; how were the others? He was worried for them all. Numbuh 2 was alone and didn't really have good senses when it came to times like these. Well, maybe he did, but that gave Numbuh 1 no excuse to not worry about his friend. Numbuh 2 could manage well, but there were obstacles mentioned by the Delightful Children that he didn't really remember experiencing.

Numbuhs 3 and 4 had each other to take care of. Yet they weren't exactly the most reliable operatives on the team. Numbuh 3 was alright when it came to missions, but her and Numbuh 4? Numbuh 1 prayed for that poor Aussie. But he also envied him.

And Numbuh 5… he concerned about her. The way she just stopped calling. What had happened? Was she hurt? Did that teenager come back? There was nothing he could do for her right now. He'd keep searching. Maybe she just didn't hear him. Maybe he didn't scream loud enough. He wasn't going to give up.

Oh yeah, Numbuh 86. He didn't remember anyone mentioning anything about her. Well, perhaps Numbuh 2 spoke to her but just forgot to mention her, or just kept it in his thoughts the way he himself did. He'd keep in touch.

He'd keep in touch…

Instantly, he stopped and pulled out his PIPER. He pushed a couple of buttons until a fuzzy beep went off. He raised the PIPER to his lips. "Numbuh 5, are you there… can you read me." I would put question mark, but Numbuh 1 didn't say it in a questionable way. "Repeat, can you read me Numbuh 5."

…

Numbuh 5 still lay on her stomach; arms sprawled across the floor, head resting on the left side, eyes shut. From somewhere on the floor not far from her, laid a phone-shaped walkie-talkie. A British accent was calling through it, urgently.

"Numbuh 5? Are you there?" Pause… "Hello?" Now the voice was more filled with concern. "Numbuh 5, please pick up!"

…

Numbuh 1's eyes were almost wide from anxiety. "Numbuh 5! Please answer me!" Still nothing. His mind was blank, and he wasn't thinking. He'd had this experience before. It was almost impossible that somebody didn't hear their PIPER. When somebody didn't answer, he knew what it meant. Either she was trying to scare him, she dropped her PIPER…

…or something was seriously wrong.

…**kndKNDknd…**

"'Ey, Numbuh 3. Look at this." Numbuh 4 stated, gesturing for Numbuh 3 to come to him. His face was closely observing a small nail sticking out of the wall. Not the base of the nail, but the very tip. The sharp point, wide out for only sharp eyes to catch.

Numbuh 3 walked to his side. "What?" She demanded, a little annoyed that he had interrupted her.

Numbuh 4 caught the obvious irritation. "Alroight, Numbuh 3. Ya don't hafta come. Just go work on yo castle o' woiteva…"

"Thank you!" She uttered loudly then returned to a half-made dirt-castle.

Numbuh 4 sighed and rolled his eyes. He focused his attention back to the wall in front of him, only to instantly find something else. "Anothuh one?" He asked to nobody in particular in questioning. Then, trailing his eyes along the wall's left side, he realized that there were about 20 or 30 nails in a row. "Numbuh 3, come over 'ere."

Numbuh 3 groaned with clear frustration as she, again, walked up behind him.

Numbuh 4 waved her over to his left side, and she did so. "Look at this…" His index finger pointed to the first nail and then went along the wall for the other ones.

The oblivious girl actually giggled. "Perfect! I can use those as the prisoners' _torture chamber_!" She laughed evilly and ran back to her castle. Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes.

"Numbuh 3, seriously, this 'as gotta beh a clue. We gotta tell Numbuh 1."

"You wanna be my prisoner? I gotta test the torture pointy thingies!" She stated, smugly.

Numbuh 4 groaned, "How's about latuh?" He mumbled.

"Oh wait wait wait! Not torture thingies… Monkey bars!" She shrieked. She looked at him with a goofy grin, "You know, for little people!"

"There's no such thing as little people!" Numbuh 4 snapped back, getting annoyed of Numbuh 3's stupidity.

"Yes there is!"

"No there's not!"

She game him a glare. He wasn't joking. "Yes there is!"

"No there's not! Now stop bein' such a stupid, cruddy, girly freak 'nd help meh out!"

Numbuh 4 wished his life away that he could take that back. He watched in self-regret as Numbuh 3's large eyes welled up in thick tears.

He sighed, "Numbuh 3, Ah didn't mean-"

"So that's what you think of me?" Numbuh 3 said to him, presently regular-toned. Her tears magically faded into smoke. "As a stupid, _cruddy_, girly freak!" Her voice went an octave higher at those harsh, hurting words.

Numbuh 4 look at her with, not fear, but foremost regret. "No, Ah didn't mean that, Ah just-"

"No! It's _my_ turn!" That made him stop instantly. "I always thought that you _didn't_ really hate me! That you actually had something for a girl! But all you care about is yourself! You don't care about me or Numbuh 5, and you probably don't even care about Numbuhs 1 and 2!"

"Ah _do_ care!" Numbuh 4 yelled back at her, quickly. "Ah care about all'ev yeuh! That's pretty much why Ahm trying to get us all out've 'ere!"

"That doesn't tell me anything! You're doing that for your teammates! You're not doing it for your _friends_!" She stopped to let the tears fall from her eyes. Numbuh 4 himself had his very own. "You don't care about us! You don't care about me…" Her voice went lower.

Numbuh 4 just gazed at her as best he could through those rare tears of his. Of course he cared about her. In fact, she's all he cared about. He cared more for her than he did his little brother, Joey. What could he tell her? Just her words… It may not have sounded like much to you folks out there, but just the way she said it. The way she said it to _him_ hurt more than that rock that came and hit him on the head. He felt his heart ache.

"Num…Numbuh 3……" He started, but trailed off.

"Just forget it." She said, simply. Then, she turned and ran down the corridor.

Numbuh 4 heaved another sigh. It hurt him so much to see her like that. It was weird, too. I mean, seeing the usual happy-go-lucky Kuki hurting. And because of him… that just gave him a large literal pain in his small, crucially-insulted, yet cold heart. Maybe it could use a little heating up. God, I sound like Numbuh 2! Numbuh 4 wiped his lingering tears and felt his feet take large leaping steps after Numbuh 3.

He turned the corner he'd seen her disappear through. "Numbuh 3, Ahm- YAHHH!"

…**kndKNDknd…**

"Thanks Numbuh 2." Her Irish accent rang through his perked ears. He pulled once more at her arm, and the gravel grounds let loose.

"No problem, but I still don't understand…" Numbuh 2 muttered.

Numbuh 86 dusted herself off of all dirt still caught onto her clothes or skin. "That is no concern of yours. The main problem is of how to find the others, and more importantly, how to get out of here."

They both looked up at the large hole in the ceiling. The decommissioning leader then looked at him. "Do you so happen to have any jets?"

"Indeed I do, tuts. Indeed I do." He reached down and pushed the red button on his sneakers.

She crossed her arms. "You're an embarrassment to the Kids Next Door and you should be mortified."

He laughed as he picked her up before the jets started up. "Naw, I'm just doing my job." They flew up through the tiny hole, just enough for both of them to fit.

…**kndKNDknd…**

Numbuh 1 pushed the blue button on his small modern KND compass. What a fluke, to have it made just last week. Lucky he pushed Numbuh 2 into constructing it the day Numbuh 3 got lost in that carnival. So far, only he had a communicator for it, and tracking devices on Numbuhs 3, 4 and 5. He'd be sure to remind his 2x4 technology builder to get a move on.

He pressed another button, which read the number '_5_' on it. She was first, since something was wrong. A small compartment flipped open, and a new-improved compass showed up. It pointed a little bit farther than North-East. Numbuh 1 looked up. It was pointing towards a small corridor beside him. I don't mean small as in the size of a door's opening. I mean small as in… um… maybe two Grade 11 Science textbooks put together horizontally.

The bald leader sighed. What a trip this was going to be. After making his way over to it, he bent down and peered through it. It actually wasn't that far. Maybe about a couple meters away. But the light was dim. Well, the whole underground was dim, of course. But this was _dark_ dim.

Was the room smaller? Did the compass lie to him? Anything to find his troubled teammate.

_1 minute later…_

To tell you the truth, he honestly thought it was going to be harder. Yes, his head was a bit of a struggle… but everything else just slipped right through. It was actually quite surprising.

He stood up and dusted the dirt off his sweater. Finally, he looked around.

Oh gosh, it was small. Maybe the size of his cottage's bathroom. Except much darker, of course. There was nothing in there but a small dirt wall that seemed to go on a ramp. Why did it look familiar? Just the angle the soil stood at. Eve the clay looked kind of recognizable. All the chunks instead of smooth surface.

Was it the avalanche's ceiling gravel?

He had gone in a circle, and he didn't even know it.

The Brit looked back at his compass. It lead forward, so where was she? "Hello?" He called, quietly, incase of another avalanche. "Numbuh 5, you here?" He got nothing but the sound of… nothing.

He was about to call again, until he heard something moving. He even saw a few pieces of dirt on the gravel mountain jump it's way down. He froze. Was it her? Was it another bat? Was it a teenager waiting to jump at him? "Numbuh 5?" He asked the moving figure. "Is that you?" No doubt that it was something living.

After taking a couple of slow and quiet steps, he saw something silver and burgundy glint from a shine of dim light. '_The PIPER…_' He thought with surprise. He was about to stop walking. But then he realized; the PIPER can't move. '_Who's PIPER?_'

He kept walking until he saw something else. A hand, laying on he ground. A dark-skinned hand. Crud!

He found himself making his way faster now, until he saw a complete figure of his friend.

"Oh my gosh." Numbuh 1 gasped and ran to Numbuh 5's side. Her face was to one side, eyes closed. Her body was motionless, except for her chest moving up and down harshly, uneven breathes escaping her throat. Scary thing was; she was under the vast mountain of soil. He couldn't tell how heavy the soil was, pushing against the lower half of her body. But to see her like this. He didn't want to be the one under that pile.

Numbuh 1, as concerned as he was, began to shake her shoulder softly, his other hand rubbing her back. "Numbuh 5, are you all right? Speak to me."

Numbuh 5 just kept breathing hard to get good air. She opened her eyes slowly to look at him. "Get it off…" She whispered quickly.

He ran to her other side and sat down. He lifted his foot and dug it into the soil. It pushed off of the left side of her waist. Bad luck though, as more dirt just tumbled down on top of her. He had to be quicker than that.

Numbuh 1 turned around to look at her. She was still breathing heavily. He placed a hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes. "You have to work with me. I need you to push yourself up on my mark, and come forward as far as you can."

"I can't… it hurts…" Numbuh 5 complained softly. Her eyes squinted as she spoke those hurting words.

"It'll be over soon. I promise. You just gotta try." He'd honestly never heard his voice so quiet and gentle.

Numbuh 5 nodded, breath still uneasy.

He located his foot. "Okay, on a count of three."

She nodded again, placing her hands firmly on the grounds.

"One…"

He positioned his boot on top of the soil.

"Two…"

She pushed herself up, shakily.

"Three!"

In three more seconds, she was free.

…**Transmission Interrupted…**

_Me: I didn't wanna make this chappie too long. Anyways, hoped you like it._

_Oh! And tell me if you want more 3/4 romance or 1/5 romance or 2/86 romance… or even Lizzie/65.3 romance. :P I quite doubt that._

_R&R please!_


	17. The Big Escape Part 1

**Kids Next Door - Operation: SOLDIER**

**S**trong  
**O**peratives  
**L**ingering  
**D**efense  
**I**nflexibly  
**E**very  
**R**ace

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romance: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Lizzie/65.3

Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Trying to get out, they learn that there are single 13-year-old ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend, so the Delightful Children set them up to capture Numbuhs 3, 5, 86 and Lizzie. Can the boys protect their girls a_nd_ make it out of the obstacle?

………

Point: - No romance is more than the other; all couples are equal. Except for Lizzie/65.3

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 17: The Big Escape (Part 1)

Numbuh 4's scream echoed through the tiny room behind him.

He didn't move a muscle. He couldn't, he just wouldn't! He wouldn't betray her like that. That glister on the sharp, silver blade. Right at her neck. It just wasn't meant to end here. Right in the hands of that monster.

The teen dressed in tight black leather showed a grin on his uncovered face. "Glad you'd come to your senses, Wallabee."

The Aussie dropped his tense shoulders, though still in shock. He sent the teenager a harsh glare. "Ma name's _Wally_!" He snapped. "Now drop tha cruddy knife, let 'er go, an' come an' fight loike a… _kid_!"

The older adolescent just pulled Numbuh 3 closer. She remained silent and motionless. She was at th point of her life, and she didn't want to blow the childhood three years ahead of her.

"Wally, Wally, Wally. Didn't your mother teach you not to yell at your elders?"

Numbuh 4 held up his tight fists. "No way, at least Ahm not a '_Momma's Boy_'."

The black-haired boy laughed. "Who told you that one? It was lame."

"Yeah, it wois, woisn't it?" The Aussie agreed. Before anything else, his foot swiftly kicked the knife out of the teen's hand, away from his female comrade's throat. "Yeah, an' Ah made that one up myself."

The ninja, keeping his arm around Numbuh 3's waist, was about to reach into some spare compartment. Numbuh 4 didn't let him. Quickly, he flung his fist right into the ninja's jaw. He fell back, still grasping Numbuh 3. The Japanese girl shrieked as she fell on top of him.

Hastily, Numbuh 4 grabbed Numbuh 3's arm and pulled him before Mr. _Desperate_ got a chance to react.

He looked into her teary eyes. "Y'alright?"

Numbuh 3 looked back at him, but didn't speak. Her tears continued to flow.

"Numbuh 3, Ah-"

"RRRAAAAHHHHHHH!" A sudden screech of anger chimed through the room made of dirt. Numbuh 4 pushed Numbuh 3 back before the foil was able to get a major thrust at their heads.

Numbuh 4 glanced back, but quickly turned back to his friend for any lingering scars. Nada, except for that scar he assumed was on her large heart.

"N-Numbuh 3… listen. Ah-"

He heard the knife roughly being pulled out of the wall it got stuck in. The teen was glaring at him. Numbuh 4 just glared back, rushing it while so.

He looked back at her. "C'mon, weh need ta get outa here."

Then, he saw it. The shadow in the shape of something really sharp, right in front of him. He looked back, and he swore that he'd never seen that knife being so sharp.

"Thought you could win, didn't you?" The teenager whispered, dangerously low. "Thought you could take her from me, didn't you?"

Numbuh 4 glared, but had some awkward grin along with it. "Ya know, Ah was just gonna ask tha same thing to _you_." He stated. He couldn't even feel his arms around Numbuh 3.

The teen hurled the steel at them. Numbuh 3 shrieked. But Numbuh 4, thinking fast, rolled out of the way, pulling Numbuh 3 with him. The blade went right through the solid ground, causing a large crack. The crack began to grow, rapidly.

"Crud…" Numbuh 4 mumbled, gently pushing on Numbuh 3's back. "C'mon, we gotta get outa 'ere."

"Wait."

He stopped and looked at the Japanese girl. "Yeah?"

"I just wanna know," She started. Numbuh 4's eyes didn't show any emotion. Just a blank stare into hers. Or maybe Numbuh 3 just couldn't tell. "Do you care about us?"

He sighed. "Numbuh 3-"

"Do you?"

He just looked at her once more, before revealing a tiny smile. "Yeah, Ah care about yeuh."

Only Numbuh 3, being the girl she was, didn't notice that he'd said 'you' as single tense.

…**kndKNDknd…**

Numbuh 1 wrapped Numbuh 5's arm around his neck, clutching her wrist from his opposite shoulder, while wrapping his own arm around her waist. He slowly stood up, bringing her up with him. She seemed to be struggling to keep her balance.

"You okay?" He asked. Numbuh 5 nodded, and he ever so slowly let go. She managed to maintain her balance.

He would have given her a round of applause, but now wasn't the time.

"Come on, let's go find the others, and then we'll keep looking for…"

His voice slowly trailed off at the feeling of rumbling below them. Pretty quickly, the whole room was in a state of shaking. Numbuhs 1 and 5 quickly grabbed each of the opposite walls of the tiny room.

He took her hand in his. "Let's get out of here!"

They made a break for the small corridor Numbuh 1 managed to squeeze himself through. Only this time, it seemed larger. The solid soil holding the wall up had crashed down and created a larger passageway. He didn't stop or hesitate as he pulled her through the pile of dirt on the floors and down the hallway.

He glanced back at her. "Are you okay?" He asked her, tenderly.

"Yeah, other than the fact that Numbuh 5's running for her life." She replied.

Numbuh 1 smiled. "Don't worry, we're-"

Before he could finish, an extra loud 'crack' could be heard from probably about a mile away, just above their heads. Pieces of dirt fell from the ceiling, one bouncing on Numbuh 1's head. They both looked up at the ceiling. It was tilting in slowly, until they felt another rumble. The tilting of the dirt above them sped up.

"It's gonna collapse! Come on!" Numbuh 1 shouted as he grabbed Numbuh 5's arm. He ran with her down the hallway, but it was tilting just the same.

They could feel their legs speeding up. Another crack sounded above them, and masses of soil dropped down into small mountains behind them. It tumbled down in a row, causing more dirt to fall with it. Numbuhs 1 and 5 continued to rush through the small corridor, hoping to see an exit.

Truth was, by the looks of it, the whole cave might be collapsing.

…**kndKNDknd…**

Meanwhile, down another larger hallway, a large boy wearing a pilot's cap and a red-headed girl in a dark pale-green shirt, were running crazily. The sound of trembling grounds haunted their area. Keeping balance was one thing. But getting out in time…that might be a problem.

"I swear, these Delightful Dorks just don't seem to get bored of earthquakes!" Numbuh 86 stated. She caught up and ran next to Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 2 didn't seem to mind her company. "I know what you mean! But I think this might be the _ultimate_ challenge or something!" He answered her. He suddenly came to a halt at a smaller hall to their right. "This way, I remember!"

"You'd better!" Numbuh 86 shouted at him. They bother turned their bodies and rushed into the smaller hallway.

"You think we'll run into the others?" Numbuh 2 asked her as loud as he could. The rumbling seemed more thunderous through here.

All of a sudden, Numbuh 2's body collided with someone/something. Both he and the figure fell to the floor. Numbuh 86 stepped out of the way, catching sight of another familiar figure that was accompanying the fallen one.

Numbuh 2 sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Then, his eyes caught those familiar ones covered by blonde bangs. "Numbuh 4! Thank chili-dogs!"

"You guys alright?" Numbuh 86 asked loudly, Numbuh 3 mainly.

The Japanese girl nodded.

"Come on, ya guys! Tha place is still collapsin'!" Numbuh 4 reminded, quickly standing up.

Numbuh 3 looked back, but her eyes widened. "Look out!" She screeched and pointed. The others turned to the sight of tumbling dirt from the ceiling, getting closer and closer to them.

"Let's go!" Numbuh 86 screamed. They all turned and ran. But the falling dirt was coming to them rapidly. Their feet wouldn't carry them fast enough. Numbuh 4 even got angry at his shoes.

The chubby pilot stopped the group of kids and gestured towards a small opening. "Up here!" He yelled at them. "It's the only way out!"

"But that's impossible!" Numbuh 86 argued. "If we go up, the floors will collapse instead!"

Numbuh 2 looked directly at her. He'd never seen fear in those tiny angry eyes of hers. "There's no other choice!" He moved out of the way to allow them to go through. "Now move!"

Numbuh 86, as much as she hated being ordered around by a boy, nodded and pulled herself through the small hole. Numbuh 3 glanced at Numbuh 4 with major fret and followed her. Numbuh 4 hesitated. Before he followed, he looked at the falling soil with slight doubt shining underneath those long, blonde bangs of his.

"Go, Numbuh 4! It'll be fine!" Numbuh 2 cried out, preparing himself to go in after.

Numbuh 4 shot himself through, and Numbuh 2 quickly climbed in after him. On the other side, Numbuhs 3 and 86 were watching fearfully as the floors of the hallway collapsed, coming closer to them. On the other side, there was no hall. Just a dirt wall blocking their escape. Another way of saying it; dead end.

Numbuhs 2 and 4 shot to their feet. "Woit now, genius?" Numbuh 4 demanded over the sound of continuing rumble.

The pilot opened his mouth to respond, but didn't get the chance.

"We go up!"

The other operatives looked at Numbuh 86. "How? There's no way up!" Numbuh 4 stated, looking at the solid ceiling above them. Numbuh 3's eyes stayed on the collapsing floors that were getting closer to their area, making the rumbling louder and louder.

Numbuh 86 pointed at a small opening in the ceiling way over on the other side. One thing was, though, it was above no floors.

"Tha grounds already collapsed ova there!" Numbuh 4 argued. "Weh can't get there!"

"Ever heard of 'jets'?" With tha final word, Numbuh 86 kicked Numbuh 4's shoe. Jet flames started up through the bottom, raising him off the floor.

Numbuh 2 did the same to his sneakers. "She's got a point! Let's pull them over Numbuh 4!" He hooks his hands under Numbuh 86's arms and flew her off the ground. Numbuh 4 did the same with Numbuh 3.

"Ah still dunno why yeuh girls don't eva wear yo jet shoes!" Numbuh 4 mumbled loudly as the floors.

Numbuh 86 smirked. "We do, we just wanna save energy in 'em."

"And so, woit? Weh're, loike, chopped liver 'ere?"

Numbuh 2 watched as the wall than had given them their dead end, began to collapse, now causing the ceiling beginning to fall. "Oh gosh, we gotta get out of here now!"

Quickly, Numbuhs 2 and 4 flew the two accumulating girls to the small opening in the ceiling, which was now on the verge of failing its solidity.

…**kndKNDknd…**

Numbuh 1 seemed to be trying his best to pick up speed.

Numbuh 5 was trying to catch up with her leader's pace. She wasn't exactly having a great Terry Fox run or anything. This was for their lives, for real. She glanced back at the breaking up floors following them quickly. Let's just say they were 'hot on their heals'. In other words, on break and she'd fall right through.

Her mind was set on speeding up her rapidity. But her lungs and legs wouldn't give her anymore air or strength. The falling dirt was only feet away from them. She wondered how Numbuh 1 was doing.

A sudden fall answered her question.

It was unexpected to see her leader trip over that tiny rock. But she didn't stop running. The falling soil was closer to her than she was to him at the moment. As soon as she ran up to Numbuh 1, who was struggling to get up quickly, she grabbed him by the arm and swiftly hoisted him up. Numbuh 1 didn't stop to thank her, smile at her, or even look at her. Like he could! He just kept running, now by her side,

Both of the kids caught sight of that same passageway that lead up. It was beginning to crumble from the ceiling, and three inch mountains of soil were forming in front of it.

Numbuh 1, still running as fast as he could, looked to his side to glance at her. Numbuh 5 felt his eyes on her and looked at him. He grinned and reached out his hand. She took it with that same smile.

The walls were even beginning to collapse now. Numbuh 1 picked up his pace even more. Numbuh 5 did the same after him. Just as the corridor's opening began to rumble like crazy, Numbuhs 1 and 5 jumped through. And just in time to avoid the major tumble of the passageway.

As for their new location, it was rumbling just the same, but the walls seemed more stable. Numbuh 1 shot to his feet, helped his friend to her own feet, and gently yet quickly pulled her by the hand through the dirt halls.

He softly pulled Numbuh 5's hand to his side so that she could run next to him. "Are you okay?" He asked, tenderly, even being heard through the loud shaking of the room.

"Could be better." Numbuh 5 replied.

All of a sudden, everything was quiet. No more rumbling, no more noise, I mean nothing. Numbuh 1 stopped running, stopping Numbuh 5 as well, incase of any tiny movement. But there was, literally, nothing.

"What happened?" Numbuh 5 asked him, looking around. He didn't answer her.

Suddenly, they heard another really loud crack from below their feet. Numbuhs 1 and 5 looked down, widening their eyes at the sight of the floors cracking in half, right in between them both. Before Numbuh 1 jumped over to Numbuh 5's side, since she was on the correct side, the ground gave in. The whole floor collapsed, Numbuh 1 going with it. He heard himself shriek piercingly.

…

"YAAAAH!"

Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 86 stopped running suddenly.

"That was Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 4 cried out. He, who had been running at the back, turned around and led the way to the screech.

…

Numbuh 5, quite startled, swiftly grabbed Numbuh 1's wrist and pulled him back up to the solid ground, which she was struggling to keep herself on. She stepped back just as the floor under her gave weight and fell with the rest. Numbuh 1 quickly stepped onto her part of the solid grounds. He was safe enough.

"Come on!" Numbuh 5 yelled to the out of breath leader of hers. This time, she grabbed his arm and pulled him along, escaping the cracking floors. Numbuh 1 responded and ran with her. She continued to lead the way before the grounds collapsed underneath them again.

…

The other four operatives mildly heard Numbuh 5's yell; underneath their feet.

"Allow meh." Numbuh 4 stated, and thrust his foot right through the floor. He pulled it out, allowing other smaller pieces to tumble, creating a big enough hole.

Numbuh 86 shoved him aside so she could catch a glimpse through it. Numbuh 4 just stared between the tiny bit of space and Numbuh 86's head. Both their eyes filled with awkward concern as they saw Numbuhs 1 and 5 run by, Numbuh 5 leading the way with her hand clamped on Numbuh 1's arm, the collapsing of grounds coming after them.

"Numbuh 5! Up here!" Numbuh 86 shrieked.

Numbuh 5 stopped Numbuh 1 from running and they both looked up. They saw the faces of Numbuhs 4 and 86 staring through a hole in the ceiling, Numbuh 2's and 3's faces behind them.

Rapidly, Numbuh 1 catching on, he activated his jet boots. He picked Numbuh 5 up and they both flew up, just as their part of the grounds collapsed. They both couldn't fit through the hole at once, so Numbuh 1 allowed Numbuhs 2 and 4 to grab Numbuh 5's arms and help her through. The leader, not requiring aid, flew through and landed in the middle of the group.

"Are you guys okay?" Numbuh 2 asked, uneasily .

Numbuh 5 nodded, gently escaping the tight grip of Numbuh 3's arms around her.

"We're fine, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 1 answered. "We just have to get out of here before the whole place falls apart."

Numbuh 4 looked up. "What about Numbuh 65.3? An' yo cruddy girlfriend?" He added.

The Irish girl gasped. "I completely forgot about them! We have to go find them and see if they actually came in use!" She stated.

Another crack echoed throughout the room containing the six kids.

**...!...tbc...!...**

_Me: A few more chappies to go! This was fun to write, and that's why it's poorly written. Lol, a I mean to myself? Or am I telling the truth? Never mind… **teehee**. I will update after I finish another chappie of Operation: TEEN. Meanwhile, R&R please!_


	18. The Big Escape Part 2 and Epilogue

**Kids Next Door - Operation: SOLDIER**

**S**trong  
**O**peratives  
**L**ingering  
**D**efense  
**I**nflexibly  
**E**very  
**R**ace

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rating: PG

Gender: Romance/Action/Adventure

Language: English

Romance: 3/4, 1/5, 2/86, Lizzie/65.3

Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, 65.3, and Lizzie get trapped in an underground obstacle. Trying to get out, they learn that there are single 13-year-old ninjas who are desperate for a girlfriend, so the Delightful Children set them up to capture Numbuhs 3, 5, 86 and Lizzie. Can the boys protect their girls _and_ make it out of the obstacle?

………

Point: - No romance is more than the other; all couples are equal. Except for Lizzie/65.3

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 18: The Big Escape (Part 2)/Epilogue 

Numbuh 2 struggled to get through that same tiny hole they'd entered earlier.

"Hurry up!" Numbuh 86 shrieked. She, along with Numbuhs 3 and 4, were stuck on the dangerous side while Numbuhs 1 and 5 were on the safe side, trying their hardest to pull Numbuh 2 through. Stupid small holes were getting on their nerves.

Eventually, Numbuh 2 was pulled free, and Numbuh 86 instantly shot through the passageway after him. Numbuh 4 moved aside for Numbuh 3 to go through, and then he followed her. Just in time too, because a second later, the room on the other side collapsed completely.

Numbuh 86 stood up. "That is seriously the last straw! Once we get out of here, I'm _so_ kicking those Delightful Children's butts one by one _so_ hard, they'll fly into deep space!"

"Lil' rough around the edges." Numbuh 5 murmured.

"Yeah roight!" Numbuh 4 affirmed to the dark-skinned girl next to him. "Ah mean, fo' once Numbuh 86 is roight! Those Delightful Dorks from down the Insane Lane should really learn not ta mess with Numbuh 4!"

"Never mind that, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 1 stated, grabbing his sweater. "We have to keep moving before something else happens."

"Like another earthquake." Numbuh 2 muttered to nobody in particular. "That's getting a little old now, don't you think?"

"Whatever, let's just go."

But just as Numbuh 1 spoke those words, the floor began to rumble once more. Only this time, the floors instantly started caving in, taking Numbuhs 1 thought 5 and 86 with it. Without hesitation, they all made a break for the hallways ahead of them.

Numbuh 2 suddenly realized something. "I recognized this place…"

"Who can recognize anythin' around 'ere?" Numbuh 4 shouted back to him. "It's all tha same!"

"No, just something about it." Numbuh 2 added. Then it sank in. "This is where we left Numbuh 65.3!"

Everybody stopped at once. Numbuh 86 looked at him. "Well genius, I don't see him around! Do ya?"

Just then, Numbuh 1 felt a few small pieces of dirt bounce onto his smooth head. He instantly looked up. His eyebrows were raised an inch at the sight of Numbuh 65.3 and Lizzie. They were inside a large tunnel leading up, and it appeared that Numbuh 65.3 was making it longer.

Numbuh 1 looked back at the rest of his team. "Guys, look up."

Nobody argued. They all leaned their heads back so their eyes could meet the ceiling. They saw them.

So did Numbuh 65.3, because he looked down at them at the sound of the British leader's voice. "You guys! Come on up! I'm getting close!" Lizzie looked down after him.

"Woit makes ya think that'll lead us outta 'ere?" Numbuh 4 suddenly demanded as Numbuh 86 struggled to pull herself up into the tunnel.

Numbuh 5 shoved him out of the way so she could help Numbuh 2 hoist Numbuh 86 up. "Because, you idiot, we're _underground_."

Numbuh 4 dusted himself off. "So?"

The Irish decommissioning leader swiftly made it with Numbuh 2's and 5's help. Quickly, Numbuh 2 easily hoisted Numbuh 5 up so she could climb after her. Then, Numbuh 1 was allowed next, and Numbuh 2 followed him.

But Numbuh 3 stopped Numbuh 4. "Numbuh 4, can you wait a second?"

He looked at her, and noticed the angst in her currently large eyes, which made his heart drop. "Uh…yeah, sure."

She sighed, and neither of them noticed the collapsing floors approaching them slowly.

"Do you promise to care?"

Numbuh 4 was startled. That was defiantly not what he expected. He'd thought that that was over and done with. Why was she going back to it now? When death could be encircling them both right at this very second?

"Uh…olroight?" He muttered, still dazed.

Numbuh 3 shook her head. "Never mind, just forget it." She suddenly spoke. "I knew it."

Numbuh 4 didn't let her go. He grabbed her arm before she could even turn around. She looked at him, just as startled as he was earlier. "That's not woit Ah meant ta do." Then he leaned in closer to her.

It was unexpected of him, especially from him. But Numbuh 3 actually felt her spirits lift as his unnoticeably gentle lips made contact with her warm check. It was short, and it seemed too short. Numbuh 3 looked into his beautiful eyes, as he did back to her. They were both shocked.

"Come on, you guys! Whatever your doing!" Came the voice of Numbuh 1 from above Numbuh 2's head.

"What the heck are they doing down there anyway?" Numbuh 86's voice added to their interruption.

Numbuh 3 giggled. "I liked that, Numbuh 4."

Numbuh 4 smiled at her. "We'll continue anothuh time. Roight now, weh gotta get outta 'ere!" He gestures behind Numbuh 3. They both looked back at the collapsing floors, and now walls and ceiling, forthcoming to them more rapidly.

"Let's go, move move move!" Numbuh 4 cried as he quickly pushed Numbuh 3 by the back towards the hole above them. He gave her a swift boost and she climbed through after Numbuh 2. Numbuh 4 jumped up and followed her.

The large boy at the top, known as Numbuh 65.3, continued to dig at the top of the tunnel he'd hollowed out. Just as Numbuh 4 approached Numbuh 3's side, the chubby boy felt air at his fingertips. So fresh that it felt good. "Guys! I think I made it!"

Numbuh 4 glanced down, only to widen his eyes at the sight of falling dirt just below their hand-made tunnel. "Good! Then let's go before weh get crushed!" He shouted back to him.

He didn't waste anytime. Instantly, his shaking hand violently dug into the dirt above his head. He shut his eyes swiftly to avoid falling pieces from burning his eyeballs. He then saw light shine through the cracks he'd formed above him. Quickly, he made the hole bigger.

"HURRY!" Numbuh 1 yelled as he heard the collapsing dirt getting louder.

Numbuh 4's foot fell off the wall. He quickly maintained control again and pushed himself up closer to Numbuh 3.

Daylight brightened the tunnel. Numbuh 65.3 sighed and quickly climbed through.

"Lizzie, grab my hand!" Numbuh 65.3 cried down to the large girl. But for some reason, Lizzie didn't answer. Instead, her horrified eyes remained locked on the falling dirt, and how close it was to the blonde Aussie and Japanese girl below her.

"Lizzie!"

Lizzie jumped up. She then grabbed Numbuh 65.3's dirty hand, and was pulled through, faced with warm and fresh air.

Numbuh 1 then followed her, with the help of both Numbuh 65.3 and Lizzie. Lizzie a hold of his right hand, and Numbuh 65.3 clutching his left, they gently pulled him up. Right when he was heaved to safety, enjoying the scent of fresh nature, he was surprised that Lizzie wasn't all over him.

The chubby commander grabbed Numbuh 5's hand and pulled quickly. _Too_ quickly.

Instantly, because of the dirt on his hands, his hand slipped off of hers and she fell back into the tunnel. "Crud!" Numbuh 65.3 shrieked as he jumped for her hand again. Perfect catch!

Numbuh 1, hearing Numbuh 65.3's yelp, rushed from Lizzie to help him out of his dirty hand situation.

On the bottom, still waiting for their turn, Numbuhs 3 and 4 kept trying to squeeze closer to Numbuh 86. The falling solid soil was about to get rid of their footrest, which would cause them to fall down. Numbuh 4 gently placed a hand on Numbuh 3's back and softly pushed. "C'mon, weh gotta get farther."

"But it's following us! No matter how far we go, it'll always be right behind us!" Numbuh 3 shrieked back through her terrified voice.

The blonde looked up at her. "Trust meh?"

She just stared back blankly for a second. A small smile crept onto her small face. "Yeah…" She whispered.

It was then when Numbuh 4 suddenly felt himself fall downwards. He shrieked and shut his eyes. It was weird, even to him, to suddenly lose hope like that. But he just fell, not feeling a tug on the shirt, or a clutch of a hand. All there was was a scream of petrify.

Then he felt her hand.

He opened his eyes and saw Numbuh 3, tightly clinging on to his wrist, and rushing up the tunnel. It felt good to trust somebody.

Numbuh 2 was now getting through the hole, successful in a matter of seconds, while Numbuh 86 rushed after him. A slip came to her foot on the wall, but Numbuh 2 quickly reached for her arm and pulled her up to join the rest of them.

The Aussie, now able to manage the climbing himself, gave Numbuh 3 one last boost before climbing after her. Pretty soon, they were all lying on the green grass, exhausted, shielding their eyes from the bright sunlight shining upon them.

Man, it wasn't even over yet!

Another rumble was felt under them. Numbuh 86 even gave a shriek of rage before shooting to her feet. "NOW WHAT!"

The grounds below them began to cave in. Simple enough. They all made a dash away from the tunnel Numbuh 65.3 had created. But it was bigger than all the other cave ins. The whole grounds fell through, dust rising everywhere. Even affecting their breathing, because the began to cough on their last escape run.

They all turned around and just stared at the large, I mean _enormous_ in the ground which used to hold the caves' formation.

Numbuh 4 sighed after a five second pause. "Well, that was fun."

"Who wants pizza delivery?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Me!" Numbuh 3 and Lizzie shrieked.

Lizzie wrapped an arm around Numbuh 65.3's large waist, while Numbuh 65.3 did the same around her shoulders. Before they walked off after Numbuhs 2 and 86, who were side by side by the way, Lizzie glanced at Numbuh 1. She sent him a 'sorry' look. Numbuh 1 just smiled an 'it's okay' look and linked his arm around Numbuh 5's shoulders. Lizzie smiled back and Numbuh 65.3 and herself walked into the horizon after Numbuhs 2 and 86.

Numbuh 5 gently took Numbuh 1's hand on her shoulder into her own hand. They both smiled at each other and walked off after the four kids.

Numbuh 4 suddenly took Numbuh 3's green-sleeve-covered hand into his. Numbuh 3 glanced down at him with that adorable smile he loved so much. He smiled as well and, craning his neck, pecked his lips onto her cheek. She giggled quietly. They followed the six kids over the horizon of the treehouse's view.

Now _that's_ what I call silent conversation.

But…

The memories lingering in their minds will always recall the moments of these priceless abandoned undergrounds.

**The End**

_Me: Totally tacky ending! I know, and sorry. I really wanted to get this story over with. I have a great idea in mind. Teehee, I say that all the time but they always turn out bad. (wink wink) _

**Thanks for reading Operation: SOLDIER**


End file.
